


Draco Malfoy's Guide to avoid being a death eater

by Draco_Capsgirl



Series: Draco Malfoy's guides [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, BAMF Narcissa Black Malfoy, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Ron Weasley, BAMF Sirius Black, Dolores Umbridge Being an Asshole, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, POV Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-10-04 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 27,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20474192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_Capsgirl/pseuds/Draco_Capsgirl
Summary: His life is just starting. He has O.W.L s this year and he is a prefect. This year is gonna be extraordinary as he has brand new reasons to taunt Potter and hand out those Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs some terrible detentions. Untill everything changed. And for the better he must admit. Draco's story from 5th-7th year.





	1. How to handle the return of the most dreaded wizard of the century

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for about 6 months now. Draco deserved a redemption arc more than anything so here is one according to me.

Draco's shinning prefect badge, brand new broom Firebolt 3, robes, parchments, quills and books laid on his bed. O.W.Ls was starting this year and he had to do good if he wanted to join the Ministry. He was ecstatic of the fact that this will be the last year he does a class of that oaf Hagrid. And so many new reasons to annoy Potter. Draco didn't believe that he was the one to kill Diggory but oh well, get on with the times. The whole wizarding community was against Potter. The Daily Prophet spend half of their pages cooking up new conspiracy theories about him. The latest scandal was he had conjured a patronus in Little Whinging in front of his muggle cousin and blamed dementors. Honestly dementors in Little Whinging? He was basically writing his own expulsion letter now.

"Draco come down," his father's voice came from the living room.

"Honestly Lucius is it necessary for him to get tangled in this mess?" A furious but scared Narcissa whispered to her husband. Draco stopped to listen.

"If I don't then he will kill all of us. We have to do this. To protect his life," Lucius pleaded with his wife.

"Ah Lucius right you are. You were always one of my smartest ones weren't you?"

* * *

Draco's blood ran cold. It was like a hiss, the coldest,most ruthless hiss ever. Who was here?

"Draco come down," Lucius called again.

Draco nervously entered the room."You called me fa-"

Draco's heart stopped. Potter was right. The Ministry, the prophet everyone was in denial. It was him. And Pettigrew by his side if he was not wrong.(He had seen Pettigrew's pictures in the Prophet when Black had broke out. He thought he was dead. Didn't Black kill him?)

He was hedious, both of them.

"Draco, Draco, you know what you're father is right?", He asked coming closer to his face.

"No sir," Draco could barely answer.

"Lord. You will call me the Dark Lord. Like your father does," He looked at Lucius. 

Lucius flinched. Narcissa looked like she wanted to murder the darkest wizard ever with her bare hands.

"You're father is one of my followers Draco. He took the dark mark along with many other capable ones when I first rose to power. But alas as I fell due to that aweful boy," he sneered,"so did many of my followers' loyalty. And that unfortunately included your father."

"Mm-m-my Lord I simply-",Lucius stammered. 

"Silence Lucius. I know what you did. You see Draco don't you think he needs to prove his loyalty to me in some way?"

Draco nodded his head without looking up.

"Well Lucius has kindly volunteered you to join my nobel followers," Draco finally looked at his eyes. They were redder than blood.

He remained silent. 

"Wormtail!" Voldemort ordered the very dissoriented and tiny man.

"Yes my lord of course," he dragged a man into the room and opened his gags.

"See Draco becoming a death eater requires some ceremonies or criterias. Since you are one of my longtime followers' son I can skip some of those for you. You will attend Hogwarts this year and keep a close eye on Dumbledore and Potter's schemings against me. You can do that can't you?" He asked again.

Draco didn't answer.

"Very well then. You see that man Draco?" He pounted towards the man that Wormtail had brought in earlier. 

"He is a muggle and is anti witchcraft minded. He was telling his fellow muggles to kill a witch or wizard whenever they see them. I want you to kill him and show him what magic is capable of," he finished.

"Kill him?" Draco asked like an idiot.

"Yes. Kill him and then you shall recieve your dark mark."

Draco looked at his mom. She was scared out of this world for him and furious. 

"Please please have mercy! I'll never say another bad thing about magic ever again!" The man pleaded and screamed. His pleads were silenced with a flick of His wand.

"Go on Draco. Go on. Show him," He was smiling maliciously. 

Draco was torn. He was many things but a murderer was not one of them. Yes, he didn't like muggles. But he wasn't going to murder an innocent man.

He stood there, his wand raised for about 30 seconds.

He lowered it.

"I can't. I won't kill him," he said tears stinging his eyes. 

"What!" You-know-who was equally suprised and furious. 

"No. You won't touch my son," Narcissa burst out.

"No my lord of course, of course he will be a death eater!" Lucius intervened.

"No father. I can't. I can't kill innocent people in cold blood. Irregardless of their blood status," Draco somehow found his voice.

"Lucius you didn't tell me you had raised a blood traitor," his nostrils flared,"very well then Draco. You're father has to pay back in some way. Maybe with your life," he raised his wand.

Draco braced himself. Atleast he did one thing right.

"No!" Narcissa screamed.

She fell to her knees." My lord spare his life. I will be at your service in his place," Narcissa sounded desperate. 

Draco knew how much Narcissa despised Lucius's scar and His policies.

"My lord he is too proud for his own good. He is too proud of his wealth, his pureblood status, his bloodline," Narcissa looked at her son like he was a vermin. Draco's heart broke just a little.

"I say we devoid him of all of this. Throw him in the streets. Snatch away his Malfoy name. Reduce him to the status of a nobody. With humiliation from his fellow classmates like Parkinson and especially from Crabbe and Goyle maybe some sense will get into his head. And he will return."

"And if doesn't Narcissa?" 

"Then I will kill him myself the next time I see him," the reply came from Lucius. 

"Very well. Narcissa kill that muggle."

Narcissa killed that muggle without a flinch and a terrible look of agony in her eyes. Draco exited the room. He ran to his own and packed all that he needed for his new school year,some clothes and some galleons he had saved for his personal spendings. He was gonna be better than this. He was gonna prove them wrong. He will not return. He will never return. He will take off on his broom. Go to Hogwarts. Tell Dumbledore everything. He will help.

Narcissa burst in and wrapped Draco in a bone crushing hug. 

"I thought I was a disgrace," he said.

"Oh my boy I'm so proud of you. Here go here. You'll get all the help you need here," she shoved a parchment containing an address. It was in London.

"Quick Draco hurry go. Be excellent at O.W.Ls! We are both proud of you!" Narcissa said to him as he flew away through his bedroom window on his brand new broomstick. 

"12 Grimmauld Place, London," he muttered to himself ignoring the tears in his eyes.

.


	2. How to survive a shock of the century that a convicted criminal is your uncle

He flew, wind in his hair, not a care in his mind. 

All he had to do was reach London. It maybe a long ride but he had to reach 12, Grimmauld Place. He had already been flying for an hour. Its will probably take him 2 hours more or so, he thought. He flew faster than he ever had. 

His stomach was rumbling now.

He didn't care. He had to get away. Find some solace, some shelter, some assurance. 

An hour an half later, he reached London. The city looked beautiful from high up, lights flickering. 

He looked down on the parchment. Her mother had given him the exact location of the place. He landed towards the end of one of the lanes. It seemed a muggle neighbourhood. 

Alright, 10th Grimmauld place, 11,13-13!

There, there was no 12th Grimmauld place.

Draco looked again. No he wasn't wrong. The last flicker of hope in his chest disappeared. Exhausted and starving he sat down hopelessly on the pavement. His trunk lay beside him along with his broom.

Hogwarts, that's where he had to go now.

Suddenly he felt someone's hand on his shoulders. He looked up. It was the last person he expected to see.

Potter.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"he asked annoyingly.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" He asked back.

"I saw you sulking over here from the windows. Ron and 'mione weren't willing to. So I had to come. Why are you here?" Potter raised his wand at him.

"I have to get to 12, Grimmauld place. Do you have any idea where it is?" His judgement knew that he shouldn't have told him. But he felt so helpless.

"Please Potter. I know he is back. I saw him with my own eyes. I know you didn't kill Diggory. He is getting stronger," Draco started ranting.

"You-you saw him?" Potter asked bewildered. 

"Yes. I need to tell you some things. And I need something to eat," Draco pleaded.

"12 Grimmauld place? How do you even know that address?" Harry asked.

"My mum gave it to me. Told me I'll get help here. Please help me reach it," Draco was desparate.

"Ok..ok fine. Follow me.", Potter led him between 11 and 13 Grimmauld place. He uttered some words. Draco couldn't catch it. He was numb with exhaustion. 

The building began to...expand! After some rearrangements, a Black door appeared with 12 written on it. Potter opened the door.

That was the worst place ever. Cobwebs hung on the tapestry. Every piece of furniture was covered in dust. A painting of a horrendous but high class looking woman started screaming at him.

"Mudbloods, blood traitors in my house! Disgrace, Dishonour! Boy are you a Black? I smell nobel blood. Who are you?" She directly asked Draco.

"Me? I'm Draco. Draco.." Pause. "Draco. Just Draco."

"Just Draco?" Potter looked shocked.

"A nobel with no rank! MORE FILTH!THIS HOUSE HAS TURNED INTO A DISGRACE! DOES ANYONE HAS NO SENSE!" she started screaming incoherently.

"Shut up you old hag!" Someone ordered from inside the house. 

Harry draped a cloth on the painting. Her screams got muffled. "C'mon," Potter ushered Draco inside the house.

They entered a parlour of sorts.

Oh boy was it a crowd in there.

Lupin, Mad eye, All of the weasleys, Mundungus Fletcher, some pink haired fluff, Granger and Sirius Black!

Weasel boy immediately shoved his wand in Draco's face.

"Ron don't. We have to hear him out," Potter gestured him to put it down.

"But Harry-" 

"I'm sure Harry has his reasons," Weaslette interrupted,"Though I'm 99% sure Harry has lost his mind but still. Go ahead Harry."

"Right thank you Ginny. Um Lupin do you have any veritaserum?" He asked.

Of course they were gonna interrogate him.

"Yes wait I think I left it upstairs," He left the room to get the potion.

All eyes were transfixed on Draco. But Black studied him with a curious expression. 

"I saw Pettigrew," he said," he is still with him."

"I know," Black answered.

Lupin brought down the veritaserum. 

"Cheers ah I mean-" before Potter could further embarrass himself Draco took the potion without a word.

"Harry leave the questioning to me," Sirius said.

"Ok"

"Now tell me everything that happened today Draco," he encouraged. 

Draco did. Every miniscule detail he could remember.

"I-I didn't wanted to murder the man. No matter what. I dont want to be a death eater. He threatened to kill me. Mum,mum intervened. She hates him. She hates him so much but she killed that muggle to save me. She-she became a death eater," Draco said chocking back tears.

"So she gave me this address and told me I'll get help," he finished. He was very hungry.

Silence.

"Have you eaten anything?" Most probably Weasley's mum asked him.

"No. I'll like some food," he answered. 

"Alright children off to bed all of you!" She ushered Potter and the motley crew out.

"Fred, George go to your room!" She shouted at the twins.

"We are not children," one of them said. 

"We are adults. Honestly mum we are 17!" Another one said.

A glare from their mum was enough to shut those bastard troublemakers up. They went up to their rooms.

"Come to the kitchen Draco," she asked him.

Draco saw the dining room had a banner saying:

Congratulations Hermione And Ron on being prefects!

Potter wasn't a prefect and weasel was? It was a strange day.

To say he forgot all his manners was an understatement. He ate like a pig. In his defense that chicken pot pie was delicious. The most delicious one he ever had.

"She didn't tell you did she? Cissy?" Black asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Draco, we are related. I'm your uncle." 

He gaped at Sirius's face for a minute. They had the same eye shape. His face showed signs of once being wickedly handsome but had since faded away with time and years in azkaban.

"Really?" He finally said.

"Yes. Your mum, she is my cousin. And one of my very dearest ones," he said fondedly.

"She was extremely brave you know. In fact I was a little suprised when she didn't get sorted into Gryffindor. She helped me escape from this hell hole when I was 15. I owe her a lot. Can you show me the parchment Draco?" Draco handed him.

"Hmm here it is," Sirius smiled at the parchment as 'Help him Sirius. I'll send you my special lamb chops for Christmas. All my love, Cissy' appeared on it.

"So if Pettigrew's alive then you must have been framed?"

"Yes. The bastard was the secret keeper for James and Lily. I was but it was changed at the last minute. Little did I know..." Sirius didn't need to finish that sentence." He told Voldemort about the Potter's residence. I arrived on spot and saw him. He killed all the muggles, cut off his finger, transformed into a rat and ran away. I was framed."

"But why didn't they further investigate into the matter? I mean you got convicted without a trial? Based on nothing but Pettigrew's finger they convicted you?" Draco didn't know why he rose to defend Sirius so vehemently. Maybe because he was awestruck at such sheer irresponsibility of the Ministry. Maybe he wanted justice for his new found uncle.

"What can I say Fudge has always been a moron," Sirius answered.

"Oh yes he is! It feels aweful working under the Ministry now," the pink fluff hair replied.

"Wotcher," she grinned.

"Ah yes Draco, this is your cousin. Nymphadora Tonks," Sirius dropped another bomb on him.

"What!"

"Well yes, the Cissy you talk about is my mum Adromeda's sister," she informed him.

"Adromeda, Adromeda Tonks! Mum's other sister who is not in azkaban right?"

"Yes," Nymphadora confirmed.

"Mum said I can't visit her untill I'm grown. Cause she married a mud- a muggle born and father doesn't approve me to associate with them," he said,"she told me about you though. Dora. You're metamorphmagus right?"

"Yes," her face replicated Lupin's instantly as she confirmed. 

Lupin sighed in the corner.

Draco had finished his dinner.

"Alright you will have to share room with someone," Lupin said.

"We volunteer!" The twins appeared with a snap and Draco swore he had a mini heart attack. After giving them a mouthful, their mum finally agreed.

He put on one of his jumpers from the trunk and laid down in bed.

Exhaustion got the better of him and he fell asleep in 5 minutes. Unfortunately the troublemakers were always making trouble.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked groggily.

"Making fireworks that can go in a box," Fred(or George whatever) answered dryly.

He saw them tinker with some potions and jinxes. It was 2 am. 

"I can help. If you want," he offered. 

"You can?" One of them replied doing little to hide his suprise.

"Yeah. Anything for some undisturbed sleep. "

He sat on one of their beds and started mixing the concoctions. 

He was in a very wierd place.

.


	3. How to adjust with a bunch of people you hated a day ago(and still do probably)

"This is brilliant! How do you know this?" George asked both suprised and amused.(Yes he could differentiate between them now.)

"The Malfoy Manor library is full of illegal potion books," he said casually. 

"Why are you helping us again?" Fred asked.

"Well I don't want fireworks happening in my ear every night during my stay here," he said rolling his eyes.

"Who said it won't," Fred winked mischievously. 

"Cause if it does you two will recieve separate detention with Professor Binns and Professor Snape on every weekend on your last term. Yes I'm a prefect." The twin's look told him that they had no doubt that Draco would do it.

"Alright no need to be dramatic. Peaceful sleep from now on. But help us finish this batch."

They finished their 25th batch of the night. The twins were certainly the brightest ones among those snooty lot that was the Weasleys. He honestly had no idea how they had such poor grades. They clearly focused their genius somewhere else.

They worked well together. And they had brain cells. He was actually enjoying the company of Weasleys of all people. 

"So what happened to Mr-perfect-prefect-McWeasleyson? No offense to you of course," he asked about Percy. 

"None taken. He is an asshole. Bigger one than you. Ego got the better of him. Currently he and I literally mean it, is wiping the Minister's arse for him. He abandoned us. Thinks he is better and we all are hallucinating about No-Nose Nosy's return," George rolled his eyes.

"He always seemed the teacher's pet type," Draco replied unsuprised.

"The biggest teacher's pet to ever prance around this planet. Prick. Mum cries all day for him. Begs him to come back. He has got his own place in London. Closed the door on Dad's face that cunt," Fred sounded furious.

"Draco," Fred continued. 

"Yes"

"You know you'll have to treat us like people from now on. You can't just call Hermione that word. And insult us for our financial condition. Or call out Harry everytime. You have to try and be our friends."

He hadn't really thought out that little part. Calling Granger mudblood seemed ruthless now. After witnessing that muggle's...

"I'll try my best," he said.

"Good."

"But what is this place? I mean I think it is the ancestral home of the Blacks but why is everyone here?"

They exchanged a glance.

"This is the headquarters of the Order of the Pheonix, a secret organisation formed to fight No-Nose Nosy and his crew during the first wizarding war. Dumbledore is the secret keeper. So no one really comes to know about it untill they say a password which Dumbledore made himself. Harry knew and that's why opened it," Fred informed. 

"Oh so you all are members?"

"No. Mum said we shouldn't . Not yet. We will be free to join after school ends. For the rest of them it will be another 3 years. You can too you know. If you stick to the good side."

Draco said nothing. Ofcourse there were sides now. Good and Bad. Light and Dark. He seemed grey. Twilight. 

"Maybe I will," he said more like a whisper.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. He mostly interacted with Fred and George. They had formed an unlikely trio. This got him some dissaproving stares from Mrs. Weasley.

Mrs.Weasley was exeptionally kind. After all the years of their family feud and his insults about their condition and muggle obsession, Draco felt like the biggest piece of garbage on the earth. 

Mrs. Weasley was cooking some snacks for them for them in the kitchen. Draco entered.

"Oh Draco? Do you want anything?" She asked with a smile.

"Why are you so kind to me?" He asked tears in his eyes. "Why? After all I've said to your children, after all my father did to Mr. Weasley?"

At first she studied him. Then she broke into a smile and took his hand.

"Did you ask Fred and George why they chose to be your friend?"

"No because-"

"Because what?" Draco didn't really know why.

"Draco, you looked the darkest wizard ever in the eye and refused to follow his path knowing it will cost you your life. You refused to kill a muggle despite of your prejudices against them. You bravely walked away from everything you had to not follow his path. I saw a really brave boy of the age of my own who wanted shelter and solace so I'm kind to you. I am kind to you because just like Ron and Harry you're just a boy. And a very good one despite what Ron says." 

Her words broke Draco. Before he knew he was sobbing uncontrollably in her arms.

"Thank you, thank you Mrs. Weasley for this. For taking me in," he said through his tears.

"Its alright," she kissed his temple as they finally broke away.

"Now will you carry these to the room where they are cleaning? And have some yourself," she handed him some sandwiches. 

He diligently carried them.

Cleaning duty was a mess he had to admit. 

Every room had some sort of wierd infestation. There was even a boggart in one. Mrs. Weasley was dealing with it later. 

Weasley jr. had not spoken a single word to him since his arrival. Granger(seemed foreign on his tongue) had been cordial and Harry had some eventual conversations. Ginny (he liked her. The most intelligent one of them. Even more than the twins.) started chatting with him after a few days when Fred and George gave her the green signal. Sirius stayed in his room but always gave him a lopsided grin and wink whenever he saw him.

"Sandwiches," he declared.

"Thanks," Harry took one. Granger and Weasley followed the suit.

"Granger?" 

She looked possibly startled. "Yeah what happened?" She asked.

"I'm sorry for all the times I called you a you know what. Now I know that a single apology doesn't make up for 4 years of bullying but maybe you could forgive me some day?" He said sincerely. 

Positively shocked, she gave him a polite smile and nodded. Weasley looked scandalised.

"And Weasley I know you hate me and believe me that feeling is mutual but maybe we can work on it?"

He didn't say or do anything. 

"Malfoy are you ok?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Just doing what I should've done a long time ago," he replied.

"Draco, how are your friends going to react to this?" 

He had no idea. He wasn't sure that he had any friends. Except Fred and George maybe.

"Honestly I have no idea. Just gotta wait and see. I think I'm gonna be an outcast this year. Most of their parents are death eaters. They still believe he isn't back. They know it but refuse to believe it. I'm sure. You're going to face a lot of things this year Harry. A lot of people are gonna call you names. Father discussed the environment of the Ministry and with whatever the Prophet's writing, this year is gonna be a train wreck for you and everyone who says he is back. And that includes me. My 'friends' or whoever they are have probably heard all about me being disowned. So its gonna be a long long year."

"Promise me," Weasley spoke up,"you'll never insult my family ever again. Then we can try to process this."

"Never."

They shook hands.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley's hysterical cries had shocked him. He saw it all of their corpses even his. Untill Lupin took control of the situation. Even Sirius had been soft with Mrs. Weasley whom he generally didn't like very much. Horrors of the war were already being felt. And the war hadn't even started yet.

The house elf Kreacher took a liking to him as he was Black blood. Sirius shrugged him off whenever he hovered near him. 

On the morning of 1st September, Harry's trial and start of a new school year, tensions were high.

"Draco?"

"Yeah Sirius?"

"Do you think you can testify for Harry? Tell them he is really back?"

"Honestly Padfoot are you absolutely mad?" Lupin barked, "he will be in major trouble! Do you think they will believe Lucius Malfoy's son who is a known rival of Harry's? Lucius Malfoy's son of all people? And he will be in incredible danger. And besides the word has spread that Draco fled as he believes in Harry and that Malfoy has disowned him. Ministry will treat his testimony with as much sincerity as they will of a house elf." 

"He will not go. He will be straight off to King's Cross," Mrs. Weasley declared. 

Harry could barely eat anything.

"Potter?"

"Yeah"

"Come back. We need you." Harry nodded and left with Mr. Weasley. 

* * *

They arrived at King's Cross in Ministry cars Mr. Weasley had arranged. He sat with Fred and George. 

Once every one's trunks were out of the carriage they headed towards platfor 9 3/4. Potter arrived. Somehow Dumbledore had managed to bail him out with the testimony of a squib. Sirius came in his animagus form to bid them farewell despite of many protests from Mrs. Weasley and Lupin.

The train arrived. He, Weasley and Granger had prefect duties.

He had to face his fellow slytherins.

It was gonna be a long long year indeed.

.


	4. How to deal with the snakes you thought were your friends

He was patrolling the train. The Gryffindors were the worst compartment. Fred and George had already started selling their products. Draco helped them with their pitch. Lee Jordan was in on it with them too. He had not yet entered the Slytherin compartment. He was their prefect. Time to face the music. He went in.

All eyes shot at him with his entrance. The word had spread indeed. They were all judging him. 

"You got disowned?" Pansy asked.

"Yes Parkinson do you have a problem?" He snapped back.

"Why? What did you do?" 

"I refused to kill a muggle on Voldemort's orders," all of them flinched.

"You-know-who? Dont joke. He is not back!" Daphne Greengrass laughed.

"He is. And I assume all of your fathers are already at his feet?"

"You can't possibly believe Potter. He is a madman!"

"I don't have to believe Potter! I saw him with my very eyes. And whatever fantasy world you're living in is going to crumble soon. The Ministry and Prophet both are bollocks!"

"We are no longer allowed to talk to you," Goyle said.

"Good,"Draco replied,"I won't hesitate to give you detentions then. With McGonagall. Hell even 5 hours with her won't get anything about transfiguration in your head will it? Well I suppose it needs human intelligence. You two are donkeys. And really fat ones," he replied bored.

Crabbe began to approach him.

"Please Vincent save your breath," he rolled his eyes,"one spell from me and you'll be in the hospital wing for the rest of the year. Now I'm your prefect along with Pansy. So you better behave your arses when I'm around," he warned.

He turned to exit. "Tell your father Pansy, Goyle yours too, it will be futile to make you death eaters. Voldemort has high standards you know."

.

The compartment was fuming he was sure. He didn't gave any shit. All of them were idiots. Except Blaise and Theo maybe. He will talk to them later.

He couldn't find Fred and George. He stumbled upon the one were Potter was sitting. He went in.

"Did something die in here?" They were drenched head to toe in some strange liquid he didn't wanna know what. Ginny scourgified.

"Its my Mimbelus Mimbletonia. Sorry," Longbottom apologised.

"You're not patrolling?" Harry asked.

"No its really boring. I dont want to deal with whiny first years. Seems sort of bossy thing Granger would do. And drag Weasley along with her. Stubborn girl."

"Why is your face like that?" He asked Potter.

"Have you smelled the thing? Its like rancid manure!" He made a extremely disgusted face.

"That's not what I meant. Something happened your mood is off."

"How do you know?"

"No your friends but know your enemies even better."

"Oh his mood is off because Cho came and saw him covered in that greasy puss from head to toe," Ginny answered for him.

"Chang. Isn't she still crying over Diggory's death?" 

"Draco!" Ginny glared at him.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Malfoy?" Longbottom spoke up.

"Yeah."

"I heard what you did. It was really brave," he said timidly.

"I uh thanks I guess," he didn't know what else to say.

"Does he have rainbow eyes? You know who?" A girl he didn't notice before said. Ravenclaw's resident wierdo Lovegood.

"No his eyes were blood red. Why?"

"Probably because of the wackspurts." She smiled and he and Potter exchanged a look.

"Draco is it?"

"Yes you're Loony-I mean Luna right?"

"Yes. You can call me Loony if you want. Do you mind giving an interview for the Quibbler? You're experience with him?"

"No," he straight up refused.

"If you do not then I guess I can't pressurise. Tell me if you change your mind," she concentrated on her article again.

"You're friends with her?"

"No," Harry said. "We are just sitting here cause no one else was empty. And she is Ginny's friend."

Granger and Weasley entered. 

"Malfoy can you curse Crabbe and Goyle for me?" Weasley said the moment he entered.

"Oh no I have better plans for them. I'll make McGonagall lecture them for 5 hours staight."

"You honestly think she has the time and energy to waste on them?" Granger rolled her eyes.

"I know a good hallucinating spell. They will have no idea what's coming to them," Harry smirked at that.

"Are you reading the Quibbler? And that too upside down?" Weasley asked Lovegood. 

"I have my reasons Ronald. I smell a nargle infestation in your head," she said dreamily. 

Weasley looked like someone had asked him to eat slugs again. Granger looked like she had been slapped. Harry was deeply amused.

* * *

After the train arrived at Hogsmeade, Draco had to lead the first years to their boats. He pretended Pansy didn't exist. Pansy really did look like a pig.

He returned with Weasley and Granger. After a train long bickering with Luna about her ~unique~ perspective of life and logic, Granger looked like she needed a new brain. Honestly the Quibbler article about Sirius was a masterpiece. Weasley, Harry and him, they all laughed hysterically. 

"Nothing's pulling the carriage Harry!" Granger said for the second time.

"No. Something is pulling the carriage," Harry's head snapped at him. It was a horse, a flying horse which was black and dying probably. Draco could practically see his bones. And its heart beating. Thestrals.

"Yes something's pulling the carriage," Luna declared. 

"Who did you see die?" He asked her.

"My mum. Died experimenting on potions. You?"

"A muggle."

"I'm sorry what secret code are you talking in?" Weasley asked.

"Thestrals," he proceeded to tell them. "Only those who have seen death can see them. Potter saw hus parents and Diggory..." he trailed off.

"I'm so sorry Harry I-" Granger began.

"Its ok. I'm just happy to know that I'm not fully insane." He looked at him gratefully. 

The rest of the ride was all about whether Hagrid was a good or bad teacher. To his suprise Granger didn't like the oaf. Ginny loved him. Anyone with brain cells wouldn't. 

They reached the castle.

He lead the first years accordingly. McGonagall had a hint of smile on her face when she saw him. Draco had always appreciated McGonagall. 

The sorting hat sang a new song that year. The ceremony began. 

He proceeded to sit at the slytherin table were he met a bunch of judging eyes. He focused his attention on the staff table. Wonder who was the new Defense against the dark arts teacher. 

"Cut it off," Blaise stated and scooted to make him some space.

"How you've been?" He asked.

"Fine. Survived. Made some acquaintances with brain cells," he said looking at Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Draco this may not sound nice but I think you should sit somewhere else," Blaise said.

"You too?"

"I'm saying this for your own good. Look at all of them. Even first years are.." Draco knew it. Every slytherin eye was judging him.

His house pride was the only thing he had. But how could he take pride in a house which everyone is convinced that it only produces soulless death eaters? He was torned.

"Mr Malfoy? Are you having any problems?" McGonagall asked coming over to the slytherin table.

"I-"

"Wait," she went away to talk with Snape. 

"Mr Malfoy come here please," she called him to her.

"Yes professor?"

"Professor Snape and I have decided that with Dumbledore's permission you're allowed to sit at the Gryffindor table," she said.

"If you face any further problems from them, ask me," Snape spoke.

Fred and George were already making space for him.

He went throwing every last bit of his pride away.

"Say who is that? She cant be a new teacher can she?" Weasley asked.

No not that bitch.

"Its Dolores Umbridge. Senior Under secretary to the Minister. She came over for dinner once. Insufferable that pink fluff. And very orthodox. Mum hates her. Father tolerates her for benifits," he informed.

McGonagall and Snape looked like they would very much like to reason with a mountain troll than to deal with the pink toad beside them.

Draco almost fell asleep in the middle of her speech.

Fred put a questionable candy in his mouth. He immediately started to sneeze. George gave him the antidote candy.

After the rant ended and everyone was thankful, they began to eat.

Draco severely judged Granger when she recalled perfectly what the hag had said.

"What in the bloody hell is wrong with you?" He asked her incredulously. 

"For once I agree with Malfoy," Weasley said annoyed.

"It might be important for her future classes," she brushed them off.

Weasley and He both rolled their eyes.

* * *

He dutifully led the slytherins to their dormitories. 

He was exhausted. It had been a long long day.

"So you've decided to sleep in the dorms," Draco marched past Pansy and slammed the door to the boys dorms.

"Why are you here? Go with the Gryffindors," Theo, Theo of all people said.

"Theo you too?" 

"Yes me. You're a disgrace. You are disowned. Should we even call you Malfoy?"

"And you believe all the bullshit Potter's been cooking since last year. Have you honestly lost it?"

"I'm not lying! Neither is Potter! I saw him with my own eyes! And you would know Theo wouldn't you? Yor father must have told you. I know he is a death eater," Draco spat.

"He is not back."

"He is!"

"Prove it," he smiled maliciously. 

"You-you all know dont you? You do! Why are you pretending?" 

"Do hou honestly think we will actually admit he is back? Let the Ministry stay in their blissful oblivion. When he is back we will rise and make him proud. Unlike you you disgrace!" Theo started laughing. Blaise said nothing.

Draco felt like he was getting suffocated. He rushed out and went straight into Snape's office.

"Professor!"

"What happened Mr. Malfoy? And at this late at night?"

"I cant sleep in the dorms. I need somewhere else. Please!"

Snape stared at him for a moment. 

"Come with me."

He followed Snape out.

.


	5. How to adjust with Gryffindors

"They did what?" Dumbledore asked.

"You heard me Professor. He is facing too much bullying for refusing to be the Dark Lord's puppet," Snape said.

"Draco," the headmaster said.

"Yes Sir."

"Whom do you prefer to be your roommates?"

"Those who I prefer are in another house sir."

"I'm sure arrangements can be made on my orders. I am the headmaster after all."

"Fred and George from Gryffindor will be nice," he said.

"Very well then. Severus please call Minerva."

Snape immediately went away to call McGonagall.

"What do you think about your uncle Draco?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is nice. And the Ministry is just a bunch of bloody idiots."

"Exactly the words I was looking for," Dumbledore winked at him.

McGonagall soon arrived with Snape. 

"Yes Albus what is it?" She asked. 

"Draco needs an immediate dwelling. And he prefers Mr. and Mr. Weasley as his roommates. Can that be arranged Minnie?"

"Well I'll have to see. Wait here Draco. Severus come with me." They swiftly departed. 

"What made you leave Draco? What made you refuse Riddle?"

"Riddle?"

"Voldemort's real name. Tom Marvolo Riddle. What made you refuse him?"

"I didn't wanna kill anyone. Wizard, witch or muggle. He wanted me to kill. So I left."

Dumbledore nodded but said nothing. 

The two professors arrived again. 

"Albus there is space in the Gryffindor dormitories but I'm afraid he can't stay with Fred and George. Mr. Finnigan who believes in the delusional things the Prophet is publishing," McGonagall made an extensive disgusted face at that,"and had requested to change dorms so that he doesn't have to stay with Mr. Potter. He has been moved to the dorms with both Mr. Weasleys and Mr Jordan. However he can share a dorm with Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Mr. Longbottom and Mr Thomas. If he is willing to."

They all looked at Draco. 

"I agree."

* * *

If Someone told him that he would have to share a dorm with that disgraceful motley crew McGonagall had offered a month ago, he would've definitely cursed them with one of the new curses he had learned this summer. But now, here he was throwing the last bit of his pride and dignity away and sharing a dorm with Gryffindors, no, bloody Harry Potter of all. He takes it all back. This year is gonna be hell.

To say Weasley was suprised when he showed up was an understatement. The guy looked like he had been slapped in the face while a mandrake cried in the background. Potter and Longbottom remained indifferent. Thomas got up, took one look at him, nodded and went back to sleep.

"I told him about you and what you did," Longbottom chimed in. "He was suprised but said you were brave."

"They told you the password right?" Potter asked.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have to be here?" Weasley said.

"Cause all my friends who I doubt were ever my friends are bullying me for not wanting to be Voldemort's slave."

"Don't say that name!" Weasley snapped.

"Its just a name," he rolled his eyes."Just like yours. Can you imagine if they called you He-who-must-not-be-named? Ugh it would be ridiculous."

Potter snorted. "Someone has his brains in place," he said.

"Tell me about it," he yes he of all people agreed with Potter.

"Voldemort," Draco said with a mocking voice," what a pathetic anagram. Tom Marvolo Riddle. 'I am Voldemort'. You know what else can be rearranged from that? Mr. Tom, a dildo lover. Now that's a pretty name for the greatest dark wizard of all time."

"I can't," Potter almost lost his breath laughing. Longbottom fell from his bed. Thomas started snorting too. Draco was proud of himself.

Even Weasley boy cracked a smile. "Alright alright its funny!" He said," But still we still shouldn't call him that."

"Fine me and Draco will call him Voldemort and you call him Mr. Tom , a dildo lover ok Ron?" Potter said.

It was Draco's turn to laugh. They all began laughing. 

"Boy oh boy you are a bad influence on him," Weasley said to him.

"Don't mind me if I find the same things funny as Potter," Draco defended himself.

Longbottom yawned loudly.

"Alright time for bed," Potter declared.

"Yeah." Draco made himself comfortable under the covers.

He had to admit the Gryffindor dormitories were warmer and cozier than the Slytherin one. It would get miserably cold in the dungeons especially in winter. This looked alright.

"I'll call him Riddle. How about that?" Weasley said.

Potter groaned. They all fell asleep.

* * *

The Word had spread that he was pretty much a blood traitor Gryffindor now. Ravenclaws didn't care. Hufflepuffs were surprisingly more warm to him and telling him he was brave and most of the Gryffindors judged him. But he didn't care. And the Slytherins? Well he didn't gave a single solitary fuck about their opinions anymore. Not after what they did.

"Ah we wish you could be in our room," Fred mused.

"We could've invented four new products last night only," George said.

"I value sleep. And surprisingly Longbottom and Weasley's combined snores fail to be louder than your fireworks," he answered munching on his toast.

"Ron's snore can awake a giant so not possible," Ginny said.

Fred looked at his sister proudly.

"I'm not that loud am I Harry?" Weasley asked Potter.

"Ofcourse not Ronnykins," he answered patting Weasley's back. Fred ,George and Ginny burst out laughing. 

Weasley immediately hit Fred with sausage of all things. Draco was sure he had a busted gut. Then he and Potter got their shares from Weasley. 

Potter and he exchanged a glance. Ron had two sausages immediately on his face.

"If you all dont stop I'm going to give you detentions for the rest of the year for every weekend! And Mr. Weasley,Mr. Malfoy, you are prefects! Stop this nuisance!" McGonagall gowled. That stopped them.

"Are all of you planning to kill each other before we can even finish breakfast?" Granger asked clearly annoyed and angry. 

"Granger I've known them for like two weeks and I already know that we are," Draco said.

"Yeah Mione Draco knows," Harry said controlling his laughter. 

Granger sighed. Another one of these idiots. And she thought O.W.Ls were gonna be hard.


	6. How to tolerate a pink toad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya'll already know who it is.

The first Defense Against The Dark Arts class. 

Draco was very curious how Umbridge will handle things and how she will teach. The entered the classroom. 

"Good morning students," she smiled that extremely irritating smile.

"I am Professor Dolores Umbridge, your new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Your previous teachers have been quite unfortunate I must say. With a werewolf and a half mad auror.."

"Who was a death eater in disguise," Weasley stated.

"Well you can't prove what you haven't seen," she brushed him off.

"You'll be learning theoretical magical application, a course approved by the minister himself," she informed. "Wands away and there will be no need to talk."

"We aren't going to use magic?" Granger said raising her hand. One by one hands went up and confronted her medieval teaching methods.

"Do you expect to be attacked by anyone in my class Potter?" She snapped at Potter.

"I don't know maybe Voldemort," he replied visibly irritated. 

"He is not back! And don't say that name out loud you foolish boy," she was fuming. Her face looked like an apple. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" 

"Well with all due respect Ms Undersecretary to the Minister, he is very much back. Potter and I have both seen him with our very eyes. He is out for blood," Draco said.

"And you will be?" She asked.

"Draco. Slytherin."

"Ah yes the Malfoy disgrace. Do you have no shame? How dare you oppose your parents and believe this disillusioned boy? Lucius was indeed very right to disown you!" She bellowed. 

"Well I don't care what you and your precious little Ministry thinks. You are all bloody fools. He is back and you can't change it by any means you lying old hag!" He snapped at her.

"How dare you? Twenty points from Slytherin!" She said shaking with fury.

"So this is what we get? For telling the truth? We have to train to face him. Tell the Ministry to stop lying and denying! Face it Umbridge!" Potter tried to reason.

"Stop it! I'm done with the both of you," she went back to her desk and started scribbling something with one of the quills.

"For goodness sake sit down please," Granger pleaded and seated them both down. 

Parkinson was glaring at him from the side. Blaise looked sulking. He averted his gaze from them.

Potter laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Welcome to my life Malfoy. It sucks you're gonna love it." 

Draco rolled his eyes.

.

"So you have to go to McGonagall and me to Snape," he said walking down the halways.

"Yeah that's what it says," Harry said looking at his piece of parchment. 

They reached McGonagall's. 

"I better find Snape," Draco began to leave.

"Malfoy?" Potter called

"Yeah"

"Thanks for standing up for me like that. I know its still difficult for you to adjust to all these changes but you're really brave about it."

"I stood up for you cause she is a lying hag and needs to be shown her place."

"That you are right about. But what even can we do? She is the stuff of nightmares."

"We have to figure something out. She can't make us waste our owl years by making us reading just books. We need to use magic."

"Exactly. Draco?"

"What now Potter?"

"I know I rejected it 5 years ago but in my defense you are a jerk and still are," he said stretching his hand out, "but you don't go making friends with the wrong sorts. I can help you there," he smirked.

"You smug son of a bitch," he said through his feeling of deja vu. They sook hands.

"Wow you're friends with Harry Potter!" He said smirking again.

"Yes that is the greatest achievement of my life," he said dryly. "Now go give McGonagall that letter!" 

"Oh yes sorry forgot about that," Before he could knock, Snape came out feom her office.

"Potter, Malfoy what are you doing here?" He asked them.

"Umbridge told us to give you these letters," Draco handed it to Snape .

"What's wrong Severus?" McGonagall came out concerned. 

Harry handed his to her.

After going through the letter McGonagall ushered both the boys in.

"You called Umbridge a liar?" Snape asked Draco.

"Yes."

"You said she is an old hag who can't teach Harry?"

"Yes," Potter answered terrified of the consequences. 

"Have a biscuit. Both of you," McGonagall said casually.

"Wha?" Harry managed to say while Draco remained speechless.

"You heard her Draco. Have a biscuit," Snape repeated McGonagall words.

The boys exchanged glances and took one each from McGonagall's plate.

"You're ok with it? Us calling her names?" Draco finally asked taking a bite of his biscuit. 

"As much as I respect Albus's sanity, I think it was foolish to appoint such an _underqualified _teacher to teach such a vital subject as Defense Against The Dark Arts. But then again she was shoved down Dumbledore's throat by Cornelius," her lips became a thin line at the mention of that idiot's name.

"And I agree with Minerva. You two should get back to your classes," Snape said. They took their queue and left.

How Longbottom came to the conclusion that he was Draco's friend too, he had no idea. Smiling, waving and nonchalantly having conversations with him became a thing. Unfortunately potions was still the same and Snape still hated Longbottom and Harry. Longbottom was extremely gifted at Herbology. But potions? Boy oh boy was it not his cup of tea. 

Draco was paired with Longbottom instead of his regular partner Blaise and Granger decided to help Potter out.

Snape decided to give them grades based on their potions. Somehow Neville got a brown fuming one instead of what should have been a translucent pink. Draco sighed in horror. Meanwhile Potter was also struggling. Granger's potion was aa always flawless but as was his. 

"You need to get rid of that horrendous thing Longbottom," Draco said looking at Neville's pot.

"Yours is brilliant. I wish I could do it like you," He sulked.

Draco honestly felt bad for him. Neville was extremely insecure about his capabilities and it showed. Well he'll be insecure too if his family basically had tried to kill him because he showed no magical abilities. 

Before Draco could do anything to help his new 'friend' Snape wiped out the pot.

Sometimes his favourite potions Professor can be a real twat. Well scratch that. He is a twat all the time.

* * *

Rest of the day went uneventfully. 

"I'll murder her with my own hands if I must," Fred said gritting his teeth. 

"Not if I do it first," Weasley jr. said mimicking his brother's actions.

"Nightmare. A bloody! Honestly I'm glad this is our last year at Hogwarts. With the pace she is going with, I think she is here to stay. For a long long time," George.

"She has a serious case of Nargle infestation," Luna said sneaking into the conversation from the Ravenclaw table.

Granger gave her a dissaproving glare and returned to her chicken.

Nargles or whatever, it was clear. They all hated the pink toad.


	7. How to form a super secret student society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick question what do you want Draco's patronus to be? I've given it so much thought but can't figure it out. Please suggest. And thanks for reading.

Things were slowly getting out of hand.

Dolores Umbridge was basically ruling the school now. Dumbledore was absent most of the time and no one had any idea why. With her newly assigned post and power from the Minister, Umbridge was the epitome of the bitch everyone hated. 

The most ridiculous thing she did was to start a squad called "The Inquisitorial Squad." The members were ofcourse Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Daphne and Theo. They exercised infinite power. They could deduct house points and hand out brutal ass detentions. 

They were getting extremely restless and tired. 

The teachers couldn't say anything over her because of her high ranking with the Ministry. But even then their sneers said it all about their opinion about her. But that didn't stop them from giving them piles and piles of homework. They were being graded on every one of them. This was the shittiest year ever. 

Moreover they were not learning anything new in DADA class. A new page or a new chapter everyday. They were going to fail the practicals severely if they didn't get enough practise.

"This is getting ridiculous," Granger burst out one evening finally admitting that Umbridge was a bloody bitch.

"Congratulation on the swift realization," Weasley jr. stated dryly. 

"Please I've always detested her Ronald," that was true. Maybe not as loud as Potter and the rest of them but boy did Granger wanted the hag murdered by dementors. 

"What can we do anyway? She is watching our every move! House points are slipping away like sand and the horrible detentions," Neville said begrudgingly. 

"Someone needs to teach us properly. Not make us read books in a course 'approved by the Minister himself'," Potter said rolling his eyes. 

"But who can even do that? I dont think anyone in this castle is capable enough," Ron said miserably. 

"Harry. Harry can do it," Draco blurted out.

"Don't be ridiculous I am just your age. I don't know any better than you do! Hell Draco knows way more spells than me don't you Draco? You have the vastest knowledge in curses and spell," Harry said.

"I do. But I don't think that I am quite the best one to teach them. Yes I've taught myself a few. But harry you are best at Defense Against The Dark Arts. You should teach them. Teach us," Draco explained. 

"For once you've said something that actually makes sense Malfoy," yes after 3 months Weasley jr. And him were still on last name terms.

"But how will we ever do this? We need to recruit. I'm sure even if you guys do no one else actually wants to learn from me," Harry hesitated still.

"Oh Harry just say yes. We will figure out the rest of it," Granger laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Harry softened up at that.

"Yeah Harry just say yes," Neville insisted again.

"Okay!Okay! I will teach whoever wants to learn," Harry agreed finally.

The four of them had a little group hug. Before he could protest, Weasley jr pulled him in without a warning. Draco smiled at him. Surprisingly he returned it.

* * *

How they were going to recruit was the question. Granger and him had brainstormed several ideas but non of them seem to click. And how were they even going to get that many students in one place.

"This is ridiculous I'm having no time to knit!" Granger said grumpily.

"You _Knit_? That is brand new information!" Draco said mentally scratching out the idea of giving out notes in the class.

"Yes. I knit hats for house elves," she replied.

"Why exactly do you do that?" 

"She is insane ignore her," Ronald chimed in.

"No I'm not! They need to be set free! S.P.E.W has gained new recruits. Luna surprisingly supported the cause. I'm glad she did," Granger mused.

"Oh for gods sake house elves like to serve! They don't want to be set free. Hermione why are you continuing this spew thing anyway? Its useless"

"No its not. And its S-P-E-W!" She snapped at him again.

"This is pointless," Draco said rubbing his temple. 

"Potter Stinks!" Robald burst out suddenly. 

"What? I mean its true but still," Draco asked.

"Your 'Potter Stinks' badges from last year. The one whose insults got worse each time someone tried to erase them. Can't we implement the same kind of magic into somthing else? Except it will disappear when Umbridge or anyone tries to read them," Ronald's idea was absolutely mad but genius.

"Brilliant! Brilliant Ron that's it!" Granger looked proud and exparated at once.

"But we need a regular object. So that no one would suspect. Like a quil or parchment," Draco suggested. 

"No parchments can be suspicious. You know all about Harry and the marauders map," Granger stated.

Yes he had been overwhelmed when he woke up one night to find Potter wide awake and checking everyone's whereabouts in the castle. Harry later explained that it was his father, Sirius, Remus and unfortunately Pettigrew's legacy. It was absolutely the best thing he had ever seen.

"Then what about a coin? A galleon? Everyone has that," Draco said.

"Yes a coin. But first we have to see how many people are willing to learn. And for that we have to wait till the next Hogsmeade weekend," Granger said bemusedly.

A weekend never seemed so far.

* * *

Recruits or not Granger and him spent a relatively large amount of time in the library figuring out the perfect spell to disguise the coin as a regular one. 

"What if someone tries to snitch Draco? How will we deal with that?" Granger asked concerned. 

"Don't you worry Hermione. I know just the spell for that one," Draco said a mischievous smile slowly gracing his lips. That confirmed her that Hermione didn't need to worry anymore.

The weekend arrived. The students they were able to reach out to were set to meet tham at Hog's Head, a really old and really dirty pub which hardly had any customers. No Slytherins but him was going to be there. 

Draco had tried to talk with Blaise about joining them. 

"Just consider it mate. You don't have to show up if you don't want to," he asked his best friend. 

"I'll see if I can. I can't make any promises. But I hope you succeed. She is an old hag who doesn't know shit," Blaise patted Draco's back.

The wierd owner looked a heck lot like Dumbledore. And the wierd goat was too much to handle. Besides them there were two other customers in the pub.

"Hi," Harry said awkwardly. 

It wasn't much but still a fair crowd. There was Lovegood, Chang and her friend Edgecomb, Zacharius Smith, Ernie Macmillan, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Dean and so one but not Seamus. Fred, George, Lee, Neville and Ginny were of course there too. She winked at him.

"Draco can you talk for me?" Potter pleaded,"Mione please can you?" 

"No. Do it yourself," a simple glare from her was enough to set him on his way.

He fumbled at first but soon explained the whole situation and plan."Those of you wish to join please sign this parchment," Granger said while exchanging a glance with him. They had jinxed the paper to identify the snitch when needed. All of them signed.

"Defense Association. Short D.A. How's that for a name?" Chang said excitingly. 

"I like D.A. but lets call it Dumbledore's Army," Ginny said beaming.

"Yes that's it. We are the Dumbledore's Army," Fred said exited.

"You think I'll be able to do it Hermione?" Harry asked uncertain.

"I think you'll do wonderfully," she assured him. 

"Yeah mate anyone is better than that old hag," Ronald said disgusted. Probably was remembering her face.

"But where will we have the classes," Ronald asked the important question. 

"That we have to figure out," Granger let out a breath.

"And besides thats not the only good thing happened today," Draco said smirking.

"Oh that," Ronald said grinning wildly.

"What?" Oblivious Harry Potter asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes of you could she?" Draco said cocking his eyebrow and making Potter really uncomfortable with his smirk. He blushed. Ronald and Draco burst out laughing. Even Granger cracked a wide smile. 

"You both are pieces of shit!" Harry threw a snowball at them. Oh bring the snowball fight the hell on Potter. 

Hogsmeade had never looked so beautiful before.

. 


	8. How to handle the return of your ungrateful house elf who was actually working in your school the whole time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass title I know. Please suggest for the patronus thing. I still haven't figured it out. Thanks for reading tho.

Quidditch was actually one of the very few things that made Draco happy. But all was going to hell in the practice too.

No one even bothered to communicate with their bloody sneeker at all. And the worst part was Crabbe and Goyle were in the team too. 

I mean sure they were big and strong enough to be beaters but the new captain had completely forgot about the brains part. Draco inwardly sighed. But they couldn't replace the seeker. No one was good enough to be at Draco's standards. Snape gave them strict orders that they will have to continue with him. 

"So you're still here," Crabbe said menacingly. 

"Yes do you have a problem Vincent?" Draco snapped back. Draco always called them by their first names when he was particularly annoyed with their presence.

"You won't have your limbs in place by the end of today if you use that tone with them Draco," Theo said with a warning glare. 

"Oh look who has finally bought his way in the team!" Draco rolled his eyes at his former friend who was a new chaser for them. Theo had wanted to be the seeker. But Snape (surprisingly) refused.

"Like you didn't! Remember second year?" Theo replied.

"Yes but unlike you, I actually know how to handle a broom. Don't forget I have actually defeated Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw seekers in my past years," Draco defended himself.

"Oh but never Potter could you?" Theo said now clearly furious. 

"Yes. That's because he is a better seeker. He has always been a natural at it. And people are going to be better than you. And worse too. You don't need to belittle anyone to prove your worth."

"You've been doing it for years you disgrace!"

"Well I'm sorry for it. I'm sorry for acting like a bloody jackarse all these years. But Theo oh Theo don't you think it's absolutely pathetic? You trying to follow in my footsteps? A disgrace, a traitor? Yet you lack so much originality that you even had to copy everything I did a year ago. You're absolutely useless and a piece of batshit," Draco replied bored.

Before Theo could even properly hold his wand in his hands, Draco disarmed him.

"Save your breath Theo. You can never be my equal. Oh and you can be the seeker. I tend to help desperate people," He dropped his quidditch robe on the field and stormed off.

But Quidditch had way more drama in the store.

* * *

On the first Slytherin vs Gryffindor match, the petty (and horribly smart) Slytherin lot composed an entire song about Ronald being the new Gryffindor keeper. Yes Ronald was terrible. But the badges and the insanne song was the level of pettiness he would have applauded if he still cared about them. He did still. It was bloody awesome.

As always everything screwed up. Nott failed miserably against Harry. Draco was deeply amused by that. Crabbe and Goyle and Nott got into a fight with Potter, Fred and George. The worst thing was that all the three got bloody banned from quidditch for the rest of time by the old hag. So Gryffindor won the match but lost out its seeker and two beaters. Not that the keeper was a very good deal too. 

_"Weasley cannot save a thing,_   
_He cannot block a single ring,_   
_That's why Slytherins all sing:_   
_Weasley is our King._   
  
_Weasley was born in a bin_  
_He always lets the Quaffle in_   
_Weasley will make sure we win_   
_Weasley is our King._   
  
_Weasley is our King,_   
_Weasley is our King,_   
_He always lets the Quaffle in_   
_Weasley is our King."_

The castle's walls echoed with these words for the next few days. Between this, Draco was glad he and the others had D.A as a distraction. 

They still hadn't found a place for the practice. Untill that happened. 

A miserable Potter was discovered by him in the Gryffindor common room with his homework on the table. 

"Do you need help?" Draco asked.

"Its my dream diary. For devination. I'm not having a single bloody arse dream where someone tries to kill me. Trelawney mostly prefers those," he said clearly exhausted.

"Ugh devination is absolutely the worst. I take alchemy. And you are lying"

"No. I'm-I'm not," he stammered. 

"Yes. You are having nightmares aren't you?" 

"Yes about him. How do you know?"

"Somtimes you say rubbish in sleep. And I have become a very light sleeper."

"Sorry. Do you have any ideas where we will have the meetings?"

"Absolutely no. I mean where can we be safe from her eyes you know? Even Filch's bloody cat likes her! And that atrocity likes no one."

Harry nodded absent mindedly.

When they fell asleep, Draco had no idea.

Something poking on his arm woke him up. Slowly opening his eyes Draco saw something highly unespected. Dobby. And wearing a shit ton of Granger's hats.

"Dobby? What in the world are you doing here?" Draco's high voice woke up Harry with a start.

"Hel-hel-hello li-ttle m-m-master," the elf deeply bowed.

"Dobby, hi!" Harry greeted the elf.

"Hello Harry Potter. Dobby is feeling very nice to meet you again. How has Harry Potter been?" He asked Harry.

"I've been fine Dobby how are you? How's Winky?"

"I'm sorry I'm lost. How do you know him? Who is Winky? What is he doing here? Where has he been all this time?" 

"Calm down!" Harry said trying to cool him down.

"Dobby has been working at the kitchens in Hogwarts since 3rd year or so. No one gave him job cause he was dismissed. Dumbledore hired him and even gives him money and vacations. Winky is Barty Crouch's former house elf who is also employed at Hogwarts. She is a bit....disheveled. And I kinda freed him in 2nd year. Does that answer all of your questions Draco?" Harry explained. 

"Dobby has come here to clean the dorms. Master Draco?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah"

"You were brave. Walking out on Master Lucius and that horrendous man you-know-who," he said.

"You know?" 

"Yes word spreads rather fast at Hogwarts," he replied.

"I'm sorry Dobby why isn't anyone else helping you cleaning the dorms?" Harry asked. 

"Well because of the hats that are laid at night. They find it a disgraceful attempt to free them. Dobby is the only one who likes them. That's why Dobby wears all of them," he said merrily.

"But Harry Potter Winky is not doing so well. She has drowned herself in butterbear. One time she was a little too drowsy and the pink woman came for inspection. Fortunately I found a secret room on the 7th floor! It was filled with things that could sober her up and elf size beds," He said excitedly. 

"But Butterbear is harmless!" Harry said.

"Yes for you sir it is. But for us it's heavy."

"A secret room? What do you mean Dobby?" Draco asked.

"Well it is called the Room of Requirement. It only appears only when someone needs it. It is also called the Vanishing Room," he informed. 

"Harry?"

"Yeah"

"I know just the place to hold our first D.A. meeting," Draco said a smile creeping up on his face.

.


	9. How to learn proper magic despite the presence of an old hag

"Dobby is wearing all of my hats?" Granger asked utterly disappointed. 

"Yes" Potter and him said simultaneously. 

"Honestly be glad someone even wants those ugly things," Ronald said rolling his eyes.

"Can we please leave Dobby and spew out now? We have finally found a place to train now!" Harry said bored and impatient. 

"It's S-P-E-W! And yes Harry tell us when you want to hold the first class." Granger replied. 

"Look we clearly have to do it at night. You know when Professors and students are asleep. And we can't do it on a regular basis. Otherwise she can get suspicious," Harry began.

"We can't be predictable. Irregular days like the sunday of this week and friday of another right?" Granger continued. 

"Exactly. Now we quickly have to set a date for the first class and inform all the students," Draco said.

"Hermione you distributed the coins right?"

"Yes Ron."

"Then let's try them out," Harry whispered. 

* * *

Everyone soon got the message. Everyone had been instructed to go to the 7th floor corridor. 

On the morning when the first D.A session was set to be held, tensions were high in the air. Draco felt it too. Secretly everyone couldn't wait for the night to come. Potter's 'I must not tell lies' bothered Draco immensely. 

"You gotta do something about that Harry. Some Murtlap essence maybe? Keep that in mind," he adviced him.

"Thanks I'll try it out."

Finally it was night.

Everyone who was supposed to come was there.

"So Dobby can you guide us to where it is?" Harry asked the elf.

"Mister Potter Dobby is employed by the school. Isn't it horrible for Dobby to go against that Umbridge and guide Harry Potter?"

"Dobby please I'm helpless here!" Harry pleaded.

"Dobby no one owns you!" Granger spilled some more of her spew views. 

"Dobby," Draco began. "I order you to tell us how exactly we reach the Room of Requirement."

"Yes of course Master Draco," Dobby led them in front of Barnabas the Barmy's painting.

"Good evening children would you like to learn the fine art of ballet?" He said enthusiastically. 

From someone who was teaching the same to trolls. No thanks. 

"So what now?" Draco asked as they stood in front of a wall.

"You just need to wish something you really want. It will appear behind the door!" The house elf explained. 

Right on queue a door appeared. 

When they went in, boy was it a suprise. 

The room was _massive._ The walls had bookshelves filled with all the books you could need to learn Defense and there were dummies for them to practise on spells. Plush chairs and seatings covered a part of the floor and there was even a fireplace! Truly it was the Room of Requirement.

"This is bloody impossible! This room was a broom closet when we needed it to hide from Filchone time!" Fred said awestruck. 

"See that's the reason it's called the Room of Requirement," Weasley jr. stated the obvious. 

"So if I needed to go to toilet, this room will be a toilet?" Neville observed. 

"Thanks for the brilliant assessment Neville. That's exactly what it will do," Harry replied.

"Dobby must leave now Harry Potter. Learn well!" With that the elf took his exit.

"How come he listened to you? But not me?" Harry asked.

"Old habits die hard."

* * *

"I think we should start with some basic spells. Something everyone knows but isn't quite efficient in," Harry suggested. 

"He is gonna do expelliarmus isn't he?" Ronald whispered to him.

"Like the disarming charm." Draco, Ron and Hermione groaned collectively at that.

"Please expelliarmus? Everyone knows that!" Zacharias Smith said in a boring tone.

"Yes Zacharias that's exactly what I meant. Something everyone knows. Not efficient at it though," Draco slowly understood the direction Harry was headed in.

"Pleas don't tell me 5th year students can't do a bloody disarming charm. Its pathetic," he said looking at his classmates. 

"I have trouble with it," Neville said.

"Its settled then. Disarming charm it is," Harry tried to get his words right while Cho smiled at him. Draco stifled a laugh.

It was pathetic to see so _many _of them unable to do even the disarming spell. Expelliarmus that's it! Harry and Neville paired up, Ron with Hermione, Ginny with her boyfriend from Ravenclaw and he did with Lee Jordan. To be honest, Fred, George and the two of them practised silly jinxes more than the disarming spell on each other. Whenever Granger glared at him, he would just randomly disarm her and piss her off even more.

"Enough of that Draco!" She snapped at him.

Ron disarmed her while she was distracted. The two boys burst out laughing. 

"You keep doing that Draco," Weasley said catching his breath.

Turns out Chang was also having trouble with the spell. While Neville practiced on one of the dummies, Potter himself took the privilege of showing her how it's properly done. Ron and him exchanged a glance. He was never going to hear the end of it from him.

Lovegood was quite efficient. But then again Ravenclaws are supposed to be smart and good.

Zacharias was being a handful. Edgecombe also looked like she really didn't want to actually be there.

He had a bad feeling about the last one.

At last the first meeting ended as a success. It was decided that the next day would be a day that will be convenient for everyone. Cause apparently everyone had quidditch practice. Fred, George,Harry and him sulked at the mere mention of that game. It really hurt being away from the broom and the pitch. But then again Draco didn't really wanted to play with the other members of the team.

They somehow managed to avert Filch and his eyes and reach their dormitories safely.

"So......." Ron began as soon as they got under the covers.

"It went well didn't it Harry? Especially when I was practicing with the dummy?" Neville said a grin creeping up on his face.

"Yes dummy. It was a brilliant dummy wasn't it Harry?" Draco smirk was smug beyond tolerance. 

"Oh stop you guys give him a break!" Dean said somehow managing to control his laughter. 

"If you like the dummy so much make it your girlfriend Draco," Harry replied in an extremely flushed tone.

"No need to be dramatic Harry," Draco got comfortable in his sheets.

"Yeah but you know who was prettier than the dummy?" 

"Ron I swear to Godric-"

"Choooooooo!!!" Ron, Neville, Dean and him they all said in unison. 

"I hate all of you so fucking much," he pulled his tapestry.

"Oh Potty is in loooooveee!!" Draco said in a sing song voice.

"And he is gonna have baaabieesss," Ron added.

"Goodnight to both of you idiots." 

Draco and Ron high fived amid the laughter. 

It had been a very good day.

.


	10. How to produce a patronus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since none of you gave me suggestions for the patronus thing, I just went on Tumblr for ideas. Hope you agree with the patronus!

Harry's nightmare were getting worse with each passing day. Honestly Draco was sick and tired of seeing him wake up in cold sweat and ramble on about Voldemort. Something needed to be done about that.

So occlumency was the solution.

Professor Snape agreed to teach him how to close his mind and hopefully stop Voldemort's dream. But as always Snape's presence bothered Harry and Draco was sure he wasn't making any progress. Meanwhile, the oaf came back.

All three of them had the most immediate urge to go and ask his whereabouts. 

"You're coming with us right?" Harry asked.

"In this snow? In that cabin? No thanks," Draco refused. 

"Oh c'mon it wouldn't hurt," Hermione insisted. 

"You three are idiots. I'm not one of you. Go do stupid shit by yourselves," He tried to brush them off.

"Oh please Malfoy you were a ferret once. Don't talk to us about being stupid," Weaselbee rolled his eyes.

Draco had no choice but to follow the three of them.

The snow was indeed very thick on the grounds. It irritated Draco. None of them were parcticularly happy under the tiny invisibility cloak.

Yes _Invisibility Cloak. Potter had one of those._

But somehow it seemed that the cloak was meant to fit four people in it. Four slightly tinier but still nevertheless. 

The knocked on his door. 

The Womping Willow looked truly beautiful all covered in snow.

"Harry m'boy!" The oaf hugged him. "What is he doing ere? Harry he may tell his father! It will be not good-"

"Hagrid relax its okay," Granger briefly filled him up on the whole thing.

"Wow that's really brave of ya," He said offering him on of his _rock_ cakes which stood up for its name.

Then began his story. Draco knew Dumbledore must have done something. But the Madam Maxime and him part creeped Draco out. 

"Hagrid I would advice you to lay low. Umbridge may try something extreme to get information," Granger warned.

"And maybe not teach us in the process," this got him an elbow in his belly from Harry.

But fate was a bitch to Draco.

Next care of magical creatures class was of course with one and only Hagrid. 

"He will be fine as long as he doesn't bring along blast ended-skrewts or similar bullshit to the class," Ron whispered in his ear as they headed towards the forest. Yes he was going to bring some dangerous bullshit in his class. Draco was 100% sure Hermione was already preparing some sort of strong case to defend Hagrid from the Ministry. 

"Where exactly are we planning to go?" Theo's stupid mouth spoke out.

"Shut up'n y'll see," he rebuffed the guy.

Finally it all made sense. Thestrals. 

"What exactly are we supposed to see anyway?" Pansy sneered.

"Just wait for a moment will ya? Now who can see them?" He asked.

Draco, Harry and Neville immediately raised their hands. Another guy from Slytherin too.

The ones who couldn't see the thestrals almost had a heart attack when they saw raw meat disappear in thin air. Theo's face was a magnificent sight to behold indeed.

Untill the foul smelling toad arrived. He had almost forgotten about her new show of bullshit.

Umbridge was apparently testing out how **competent **other teachers were for their jobs. Yes her.

Draco's favourite parts from her little interviews were:

_"Do you need a cough drop Dolores?" -_The Queen herself Professor McGonagall.

_"Obviously" - _Professor Snape. 

Well it had been going on before the D.A was formed.

To get to the point, Hagrid was doomed.

* * *

To say Hagrid messed up was an understatement. He messed up and he messed up mammothly. More than Trelawney he was sure.

Meanwhile Christmas was looming right around the corner.

To add to the good news, Ginny was selected as the new Gryffindor seeker. She was strong and better than Potter. Maybe not a natural like him but she was still brilliant and he had no doubts about it.

Then the time came when Zacharius Smith finally appreciated Harry a bit. 

The Room of Requirement was decorated delightfully by Dobby complete with a banner that read:

_ _ _Have a very Harry Christmas _

Harry finally taught them how to produce a patronus. Honestly Draco was really exited about producing a patronus. Their Patronuses were supposed to be their guardians and represent their souls. Draco couldn't wait to find out his. 

After Harry, Hermione was the first one to produce hers. An otter. Next up was Ron's Jack Russell Terrier. Luna's hare and Ginny's horse were really beautiful too. But Harry was fascinated by Cho's swan. Oh well.

"Just think of your happiest memories, something which lifts you up even when you are down the most," Harry encouraged everyone. 

Draco closed his eyes and began to concentrate. His happiest memories. Was it the first time he brought a broom? No. Something else. The first time he got his bedroom renovated according to his personal taste? No. He didn't understand why that didn't gave him the same happy feeling like the first time. He had been highly elated at that time. Then he got it, his happiest memory. 

It was the time Draco was learning to fly for the first time. It wasn't hard but isn't exactly a piece of cake for a 5 year old. 

"Just a little bit more Draco, mount on it and kick up and you'll be soaring all around!" Lucius said affectionately caressing his little boy's face.

His father may have been a complete piece of garbage of a person but he was a good father to him. This was one of the rare occasions where he had taught Draco something other than being a complete piece of garbage of a person. 

He had looked at his mum. She nodded and reassured him.

It was all he had needed. He mounted and was off! The first time he ever felt the wind in his hair. Lucius was clapping wildly and Narcissa was smiling and cheering at her full volume. How proud both of his parents had been. How happy, how carefree, how burden less had the world been. How he didn't have a care in the world. 

Draco smiled.

"Expecto Patronum," he uttered the words. 

And his patronus flew like he had for the first time. 

He opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at it in awe. He saw it too.

A Thestral.

Draco was extremely happy. Maybe a thestral was a bad omen but to him it was his guardian, his spirit and individuality was displayed through the animal.

"It's beautiful," Lovegood said without taking her eyes of the animal.

"And rare too. Having a magical creature as yours patronus," Hermione added.

At the end of the class everyone was happy. 

"You're lucky to have a thestral as a patronus you know? Most people think they are bad and not good for your luck but beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder. They are strange but if you look closely they are just as normal as we are. And need just much love," Luna smiled at him,"Merry Christmas Draco."

"Merry Christmas Luna," he smiled widely at her.

Merry or not this Christmas was going to be different and special too.

.


	11. How to deal with a nightmare before Christmas

"So?" Ron asked Harry.

"So what?"

"Cho cornered you after the class didn't she? What happened?" 

"Nothing"

"Oh c'mon Harry? Did you snog?" Hermione asked a little too enthusiastically.

"It was just a kiss! No snogging" Harry replied mildly annoyed.

"So there was a little action," Draco began, "so how was it?"

"It was...wet," Harry said visibly uncomfortable. 

"You mean it made you...?" Draco tried. He really did.

"What no! It was...look it was wet because...well she was crying the whole time. I think she she felt guilty about Cedric," Harry said clearly wishing to eat just Hagrid's rock cakes for the rest of this life than to continue this conversation. 

"Hell of a kiss man! Way to go," Ron said controlling a grin.

"Oh shut up I'm sure Harry's a perfectly good kisser," Hermione said.

"Oh aren't you a little too interested in Harry's kissing abilities," Ron said dejected.

Ah these too. Loved each other to their very cores but still would rather die than admit it. Ever since Ron found out that Hermione still had correspondence with Krum, Ron was, well, _not_ good. Anyways one day he randomly said he loved Hermione. Because she let him copy her homework. True love indeed.

"Infact I can understand why she reacted the way she did," Hermione stated.

"Oh then do enlighten us!" Ron said sarcasm heavy in his voice.

"Oh well she must've feeling a tons of things. Obviously she's feeling very sad, because Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry and she can't work out who she likes best...." 

Granger went on with her rant while Ron stared in awe as usual.

"I just want to sleep," Harry said clearly tired.

"Wait let this end," he hushed him.

While everyone was a little stunned with the speech, Draco could she the logic. Cho had a million reasons to be _wet_ while kissing Harry.

"One person cannot feel all that at once, they will explode," Ron said still bewildered.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon, doesn't mean we all do," she snapped at him.

This bought a fit of laughter. It was time for bed.

* * *

Draco was extremely comfortable under the covers. This was going to be his first Christmas away from home. Fortunately his personal savings were enough to buy his new companions presents. He had got Mrs Weasley a brand new recipe book cause that woman can make a shoe shoal taste delicious. A limited edition 'Numerology and Grammatica' for Hermione, a treat goody box full of different chocolates and sweets for Ron, A limited edition spell book for Harry to help with the DA classes, a quill set for Neville, an 'Unusual Beasts Around The World And Their Possible Habitats' for Luna( he had hoped it had something about wackspurts or numtrucks or something in it), a broom maintenance set for Ginny and a really really banned potions book which he had to go to great lengths to procure (slipping some extra galleons at Borgin And Burkes) for Fred and George to help with their new products. 

He had also gotten a pendent for Narcissa and a nice blazer for Blaise. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to get his mum's gift to her. And he had to mail his friend's gift to him. 

He also got a socks for Dobby and a very good firewhiskey for Sirius. He was going to give the gifts later. 

Unfortunately, all his money was wasted. For the first time in his life he was knutless. Not a single sickle was left. He wasn't sure how he was going to cope with the situation. 

But anyways, he decided to ignore it and just sleep peacefully.

But peace was never an option.

He was woken up by violent sounds of Harry's vomiting. Another nightmare he figured.

"I'll call McGonagall," Neville hurried out quickly.

"What did you see Harry?" Draco tried to calm his friend down. 

"I need to speak to Dumbledore please!" Harry panted, "It was Mr. Weasley. He is in danger. Please just take me to Dumbledore!" 

McGonagall arrived soon. Harry was taken to Dumbledore's office. 

"Mr. Malfoy wake up all the Mr. Weasleys and tell them to come to Professor Dumbledore's office. I'll wake up Ms. Weasley," McGonagall rushed to get Ginny. 

Draco hurried to Fred and George's room.

Lucky for him, they were awake.

"Hey mate any problem?" Fred asked with his signature grin.

"You have to go to Dumbledore's office. It's something about your dad. C'mon," Draco hurriedly urged them.

Fred and George rushed out of bed to Dumbledore's office. 

Draco stayed down at the common room. What had happened with Mr. Weasley? Was it something serious? Was he going to make it? Why did Harry dream about something like that? Was it even a dream? 

Million questions gathered in his mind. After a while he fell asleep. What seemed like an age later Harry came back.

"What happened?" Draco asked waking up startled.

"Mr. Weasley was attacked by Voldemort's snake. I saw it in my dream. Ron and the rest of the family are with their mum," he said.

"Why would you dream something like that?" Draco asked again.

Harry gave no answer. An eternity later, he finally said, "I was the snake. I was attacking Mr. Weasley. I think Voldemort is somehow entering my mind."

Silence.

"You really need to do something about it Potter. This cannot go on."

Harry did not answer. He went back to the dorm. So Draco followed the suit.

* * *

"How awful," Granger said while taking a bite of her sausage, "But you need to give occlumency your all Harry. This cannot go on," as always Harry chose to remain silent.

"She is right Harry. You can't randomly let your mortal enemy in your mind. It's not good for you not good for any of us," Draco said concerned. 

"Look I'm trying my best okay? Can we just please pretend that maybe I did not try to murder Ron's dad!" Harry said in a furious hushed tone.

"Oh Harry you could never murder Mr. Weasley. No one is blaming you," Hermione sympathized with her friend as best she could.

"Yeah right," Harry dejectedly put his fork down.

They ate in silence after that. 

Draco was patrolling the compartment when Blaise greeted him.

"Thanks for the Blazer mate. Its really nice. And Merry Christmas," Blaise handed him a neatly wrapped box.

"Thanks Blaise you too," they hugged. He sometimes really missed Blaise.

After the patrol he sat with the rest of the crew. 

"Your book is really informative Draco. Thank you," Luna said to him.

"You opened it? It's not even Christmas," he answered. 

"Well curiosity got the better of me. Wackspurts you know?" She focused back on her Quibbler.

"I can't wait to open your gift Draco," Neville said enthusiastically. His Mimbelus Mimbletonia was a liitle more interesting now. Draco nodded smiling at him and stayed a mile away from that god damned plant.

"What have you gotten us?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see soon enough Granger," he closed his eyes for some rest. Honestly this Christmas was probably the strangest one. He was going to be spending time with completely odd group of people. Funnily enough, he had brought gifts for them more willingly than he had ever for the people he considered his 'friends'. He smiled when he remembered Sirius.

Remus and Tonks came to pick them up from the station. 

"Harry! Draco! Come here!" Sirius hugged both of them. 

"Have yourself a merry little Christmas my boys," he said patting their backs. And just like that, Christmas was truly merry.

The Weasleys looked like hell honestly. Ginny was awfully sleepy. Mrs. Weasley thanked Harry for saving Mr. Weasley's life. 

"Oh Harry you were right. He was guarding the department of mysterious when the heinous snake attacked him. How did you know?" She asked him.

"Saw it in a dream. It didn't feel right in my gut," he said avoiding eye contact. Ron, Hermione and him exchanged a glance. Gut feeling my foot. 

"Anyways thank you. Tomorrow we are all going to visit Arthur. Now what would you all like to have dears?" Mrs Weasley dragged them all to the kitchen for a meal. Honestly this felt like home. Despite the circumstances, they were somehow still happy. Well Christmas tends to have that effect on people.

They all ate peacefully while Sirius hummed a song called "Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' in the background. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the name of Luna's book is a little made up and a little inspired.


	12. How to keep your friend's secrets

"Oh the book is wonderful! Thank you Draco," Granger finally raised her head from her gift and said to him.

"Yeah the chocolate is brilliant too," Ron said with his mouthful.

"Shut up my gift is the best," Ginny said really satisfied with her gift.

"Everyone knows who got the best gift," Fred whispered in his ear while George smirked beside him.

"If we had known you give such brilliant gifts we would've become friends earlier," Harry commented.

"What favour you would've done me mate!" Draco rolled his eyes.

Draco was surrounded by his gifts. Chocolates and his special silver 'D' and green jumper from the Weasleys, a very good tie from Blaise, a nice pair of shoes from Harry, an 'Unknown Adventures of Salazar Slytherin'(which Granger thought was somehow exiting for him), a notebook and quill set from Luna, a new dress robe from Fred and George(they literally gave him a better gift than Ron which confused Draco), a nice glow lamp from Neville, a wristwatch from Ginny, a pair of mismatched socks from Dobby and scotch from Sirius cause 'he was a growing boy'.

"Are you all ready? We have to go to St. Mungo's!" Mrs Weasley shouted from the kitchen.

They hurriedly got up to get dressed.

.

"You still wearing that?" Ron pointed at Harry's and his jumper. 

They ignored his question. It was warm and very cozy. And it looked good on Draco. Atleast he thought so. 

They reached the hospital. He had not been much to St. Mungo's. Whenever he had any injury or health problems, a personal healer had been brought to the house. Except one time when he was 5. The second time he rode a broom he was rather bold and did it without any kinds of supervision. The result: A severely broken ankle. He remembered how Narcissa had fussed over him and Lucius refused to let him out of his side. So much so that Lucius Malfoy of all people had kept his own offspring in an unhygienic place like a Hospital for 2 days and himself stayed there for 2 nights. Draco smiled. 

They soon entered the ward Mr Weasley was in. 

"Don't go in all at once. Take turns," A healer snapped at them. First Fred, George, Ginny and Bill Weasley went to visit their father. Then the rest of them took their turn. 

"Ah Harry my boy!" Mr. Weasley greeted him through his heavily bandaged face. Draco felt a squirm in his stomach. 

When they came out the adults engaged in some intense discussion in the room. Fred and George slipped an extendable ear in the room.

Before they could hear anything other than whispers Mrs. Weasley came out.

"Fredrick Weasley! George Weasley!" She snapped. They rest of them took their queue to leave.

"That was a really close one!" Ron exhaled.

"Close one? The slice of your apple pie is gonna be a lot smaller today Ron," Ginny said.

"Wait is that who I...." Granger trailed off in a direction.

"Who?" Harry said following Granger's gaze.

Oh.

Gilderoy Lokhart. He will be damned. Draco couldn't believe his eyes. He thought he would never see the incompetent imbecile ever again. But there he was. And fully insane as it appeared.

"Professor Lokhart," Draco greeted.

"Oh you must be a fan let me sign eh..you don't appear to have any photos of mine! No worries no worries I have a few in my chambers. C'mon," with great reluctance all of them followed Lokhart to his room. He gave them each an autographed picture.

"Poor man," a healer said,"still thinks he is famous. Hope he gets better somehow. His devoted fans are his only support now."

Ron looked guilty out of his mind. There had to be another story there.

Then they wandered into another ward.

"Is that Neville? Hey Neville!" Ginny waved at their friend.

Neville face went absolutely pale when he saw them. An disheveled and insane looking woman handed Neville a wrapping paper and smiled at him. Neville smiled back. Oh no. It was Neville's mum.

"Neville are those your friends?" An old lady who wore the exact same clothes in which he had seen a _certain_ professor 2 years ago. It must be Neville's grandma, Draco figured.

"Has Neville told you about his parents?" She said patting her grandson's back. 

"Eh..." Harry described all they had to say about the situation. 

"Well you see my son and my daughter-in-law were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix Lestrange. They cannot remember us now. It is very sad bit I'm proud the bravery they have displayed. One day my Neville is gonna do something like that. You shouldn't be ashamed of this Neville. Be proud of how brave your parents are," she went to attend to her son.

Neville said nothing. No one looked at him. Draco knew about his parent's torture. His mum had told him. Draco remembered resenting his aunt Bellatrix with all his heart and feeling sympathy for Longbottom for the first time in his 2nd year.

"Guys?" Neville finally spoke up, "can you not tell anyone about this? It's just that..."

"You don't need to explain anything to us Neville. We understand. It will be our secret," Ginny assured him with a smile. 

* * *

It sometimes shocked Draco how different Christmas was for everyone. Neville spent it in a hospital where his parents couldn't even remember him. For Harry it was sad and empty for 10 years untill he found friends and love for the first time at Hogwarts. For him it was a small family time when they just relaxed. This time though, it was completely different. 

After dinner was over, Sirius called him to a separate room.

"Yeah?" He asked his uncle. 

"I loved your gift. Did you like mine?" He asked Draco enthusiastically. 

"Yeah it was good."

"Well the real reason I called you is this," he gave Draco a parchment.

It was a letter from his mum.

_Draco, _

_Merry Christmas my son. Hope you are happy and healthy. I gave Sirius the lamb chops I promised him. I have sent some new clothes for you. There is a vault in Gringotts from where you can withdraw money for your needs, Vault no. 607. Hope to see you soon._

_,_ _All my love_

_Mum_

"She is a woman of her words. Gave me my lamb chops. The foul elf is finally coming to my use," he scowled at Kreacher.

"He goes to your house. One day arrived with this letter," he patted Draco's shoulder. 

Draco was grateful for his mum.

"Your mum has always been this great. She was the one who helped your other aunt, my other favourite cousin Adromeda escape from this hell. She also helped me when I ran away. She never supported that noseless maniac. But she fell head over heels for your father. Lucius also willingly never joined him. His dramatic arse just did it because his friends were doing it and it looked cool. Extra bitch," he scowled carassing the tapestry of the Black family tree. 

"Well Malfoys have always been extra as hell. Can you blame Dad?" Draco said perfectly understanding his father's intentions to join the death eaters. 

"Well the Blacks have always been ones for the drama too," Sirius smirked at him.

"Well I'm doomed then," they laughed together as Draco observed his face on the family tree. Harry was right. He looked like a cartoon on it.

.


	13. How spend Valentine's Day like the single loser you are

After Christmas it was pretty quiet at Hogwarts. There were some shenanigans Fred and George (smartly assisted by Lee and him on multiple occasions) organised to annoy the living hell out of Umbridge. It worked and Peeves was in it with them too. They tried to break the awkward moments with Neville. It was hard for the boy and they all sympathized with him. There had been a silent agreement to keep things a secret. 

Blink...

Blink...

Blink...

Oh god. February 14th. The dreadful day every person except sappy 14 year old hates. 

Pansy had given Theo(ugh) a chocolate. They were practically eating each other's saliva. Draco had a dreadful flashback of last Valentine's when Pansy randomly threw herself a Valentine's party in the common room and said it was organised by Draco. He said it was all rubbish, completely devastated Pansy by lighting her love letters on fire. She still tried to kiss him.

"Bu-but Draco you took me to the Yule Ball," she somehow managed to speak a sentence between the sobs.

"Yeah do you think I had a better option?! I took you as a friend!" Draco cringed.

It was a bad day. 

Draco somehow managed to wake himself up from the bed. Honestly, he believed that bed was his one true love now. Ron and Neville pretty much had the same opinions about Christmas. He came down to the common room were he found Harry....making an effort...to fix his hair...in relatively nice clothes........

"What's wrong with my eye? Am I still on the bed? Tell me I'm still on the bed," Draco said totally shocked at Potter's attempt to appear as a decent human for once in his life.

"He's got that date with Cho at Madam Puddifoot's," Ron said yawning. 

"Don't say anything stupid. Be nice and considerate ok?" Draco tried to advice.

"How many girls have you dated?" Harry retaliated. 

"Two but that's not the point here!"

"Whatever I'm gonna screw up anyway. See you later Hermione," Harry left.

"See you? I thought Ron was supposed to see you?" Draco asked.

"There is something important we need to do today. That's why he is gonna meet me and Luna afterwards," Granger said glaring daggers at him.

"Three girls in one day? And yet he behaves like a flubbering idiot," Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not that! It's something important. Something that can raise public opinion against Vol-Voldemort. If you want you can come with us. We will be at Three Broomsticks. Ron can too."

"Nah I have a date with Chocolates and bed," He let out a huge yawn.

Ginny came dashing down the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ron asked his sister.

"Unlike some people, I have a date with an actual person. Bye."

Ouch.

Draco had nothing else to do for the day so he headed to the quidditch pitch with his broom.

It had been too long since he had flown.

"What the hell?" Draco stood shell shocked as he whitnessed Fred sucking Angelina Johnston's face.

"Love is in the air my friend!" Fred said smiling mischievously. 

"Well it is also in the air of the bloody tea shop where everyone else is doing what you are. Why not go there like normal persons?" 

"You said it yourself! I never do what everyone else does."

"You are literally a wizard like thousands others," Draco said disgusted. 

"Yeah well do they have my edge? No."

Draco gave up on the concept of kissing forever.

.

He made his way to the Three Broomsticks.

He entered the shop and soon spotted Luna at a table. She waved at him.

"Hi Luna, where's Hermione?" 

"She is bring in our person of the hour today. Have a seat Draco," she gestured for him to sit down. He sat down beside her.

"Even Three Broomsticks is rotted with couples," he sighed.

"Well today is a day for celebration of their love for each other right? No matter in what way they decide to express it. They all have Eros kind of love," she mused. She looked glowing in the pale sunflower patterned dress and whatever jewellery she had on.

"Eros kind of love?" He asked.

"Well there are many kinds of love. They are teenagers. They have empty minds so Eros or sexual love is what they are expressing. It's quite embarrassing to behold though," she smiled at a couple lost in each other eyes or such similar bullshit. 

"They have Philia or affectionate love. If I ever fall in love, I'll want Philia or Pragma, the enduring one. Or both," she said dreamily. Luna did look beautiful. Why didn't she have a date on Valentine's day? Who wouldn't wanna be with her?

"Tell me about other kinds of love then."

"Very well. There's Storge, Ludus, Mania..." 

Draco was mesmerized as Luna explained each kind of love one by one. Agape touched him.

Just then Granger arrived. And not with someone anyone would expect.

"Rita Skeeter?" Draco said as he took the controversial journalist in. She looked way worse than the last time. 

"Don't be so surprised. I haven't been going to my stylist recently," she said adjusting her not so golden spectacles. 

"Oh well let me explain," Granger began her story.

So that's why Rita Skeeter knew so much. An illegal animagus. Granger was way badarse than anyone would anticipate. Keeping a person in a jar? Draco was speechless. 

"So she is going to interview Harry for the Quibbler," she concluded.

"You kept a person in a jar?"

"You made badges which got worseningly insulting every time someone tried to fix them just to annoy a guy who refused your handshake when you were 11 year olds," She retaliated casually. 

"Well I didn't keep a person in jar!" 

"Oh shush."

Draco gave up.

Harry arrived sooner or later.

"Sorry I'm late. Eh..What is she doing here?" He pointed at Rita.

Hermione quickly explained the whole plan to Harry.

"I don't know guys will anyone believe me? I mean," he hesitated.

"So you will just give up? Never share your side because they will never believe? Atleast give yourself a chance," Draco explained. 

"It will be very authentic Harry. Coming directly from you. No third party. They will notice. C'mon Harry please?" Hermione pleaded. 

"The Quibbler will make sure your voice is heard," Luna assured him.

"Fine! I might as well. But no quick quotes quill. I want it to be purely_ my words._ Not something to be put in my mouth."

"But we didn't agree on this!" Rita said visibly upset to shove the quill back in the bag.

"Do you want an interview or not?" Hermione snapped. 

So it began....

"It went well didn't it? The interview?" Harry asked as they enjoyed hot chocolate brought by Dobby.

"Yeah. As soon as one person believes it will be ok," Hermione said.

"Forget that how was the date?" Ron raised the real question. 

"It went..." he glanced at Draco," mostly ok untill I said something stupid."

Hermione and Ron collectively sighed while he facepalmed.

Atleast he learned the different kinds of love today.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Could there *be* a better Christmas gift?" - Chandler Bing at some point during a Christmas. Happy Holidays ya'll!! (Yes I posted a Valentine's chapter on Christmas) Anyways thanks for the amazing feedbacks! Made my Holidays uwu


	14. How to deal with snitches

Umbridge was now doing everything in her power to stop Harry. The Quibbler was banned after the article was published. Did that stop the students? No. They were teenagers filled with all kinds of hormones known to mankind which were working to their full potential. 

Things were becoming more and more out of her hand after the article. It was time for the toad to catch another grasshopper. 

Sybil Trelawney to be exact.

One fine day on the Hogwarts courtyard, she striked again. 

Filch carried all of Umbridge's things and placed them down. A quivering and extremely hopeless looking Trelawney was almost being forced by Umbridge to the courtyard. A crowd gathered which included Professors. 

"Plea..please! I swear I'll try be..better. Where will I go? Hogwarts is my home! Please!" She said fully sobbing. Even Hermione sympathised with the lady.

McGonagall rushed to her side.

"Oh hush Sybil. We are all here with you," she tried to console the uncontrollably crying Devination Professor. 

"Will you like to say something Minerva?" Umbridge said that poisonous smile breaking her in her face.

"Oh there are many things I will like to say," she said scowling.

"As the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts-" Umbridge's speech was interrupted when the doors opened and the Headmaster, after many months of exile arrived.

"Please continue in presence of the Headmaster Dolores," He declared in a friendly but stern voice.

"Dumbledore. What a pleasant suprise. I was just banishing this lying haggard from the grounds!"

"I do not lie," Trelawney said as her sobs turned into screams.

"You can remove her from her post as the teacher yes. But you cannot banish her from the grounds. That power still lies with the headmaster. Argus, take her things back into the castle. Minerva, take her in. Students, go back to your class," with that he turned and left. 

"Professor! Professor!" Harry tried to call out to him. But just like he had arrived, he left.

* * *

Umbridge was now fully sure something was going on behind her back. Filch was fully monitoring the castle along with the Inquisitorial Squad at nights( and actively falling prey to Fred and George's 'product testings'). 

But nothing good lasts forever.

It was a fine meeting night for the D.A. Seamus was finally here and Dean was ecstatic at his boyfriend's presence(they were soooooo gay). They were going on with their usual spell practice when a very concerned and afraid Dobby arrived and was beating himself.

"Harry Po..Potter, the..they," He continued to hit himself.

"Dobby what is it?" Harry asked concerned. 

"Dobby can't tell mister! Dobby is loyal to Hogwarts!"

They all exchanged a glance. 

"Dobby, as the member of the Malfoy family I order you to tell me what is going on." 

"She is coming! Umbridge! Oh no bad Dobby, bad Dobby!" He started hitting himself against the wall. 

"Dobby stop and leave. What are you guys waiting for? Run!" With Harry's words everyone started to flee.

God knows after what time, they finally reached the common room. 

"I knew it! I knew it! That Zacharias Smith did it. He told her I'm sure," Ron started blabbering.

"Let's not jump into conclusions Ron, he was there with us today wasn't he?" Hermione tried to calm him down.

"Who cares? We have hell waiting for us tomorrow anyway," Harry said frustrated. 

"Let's say whoever did it," he shared a glance with Hermione, "will pay for it."

.

They all went for breakfast with nervousness slowly catching up to them. Every member of the D.A. was sharing worried glances. But Zacharias Smith had a worried but clear face.

The Weasley family had even a worse morning when they saw their resident jerk Percy Weasley. 

"The Minister and The High Inquisitor want to see you in the Headmaster's office. Come with me," he grabbed Harry's arm. 

They all became terrified. 

"I'll go with you Harry. Afterall I'm a founding member too. Just me and Harry," Draco hushed Hermione before she could speak up.

So they went on to embrace their fates.

"Hands off me Weaselbee," Draco scowled at that incompetent bastard.

"Excuse me? I'm the assistant to the Minister I will not stand for such-" 

"You also disrespect the very people who gave birth to you and raised you. I don't give a damn about your bloody ranking. You will always be a ginger arsehole." 

Somehow they reached the Headmaster's office before he killed the brat.

"Look who is here! Dumbledore's favourite student!"

"Hello Harry. You can let him go. It wasn't his fault," Dumbledore said calmly.

"But Sir you didn't know about it. We did it!" Harry tried to defend him desparately. 

"The parchment says Dumbledore's Army or D.A. not Harry Potter's army or Draco Malfoy's army."

The Minister's eyes began to sparkle over how easily Dumbledore was surrendering. 

"Right you are Albus. But Dolores, may I ask who gave you this information?" The fatbag asked the toad.

"Yes Minister. Her mother is a very dedicated worker to the Ministry. She has also proven herself to be the same. Argus! Bring her in please."

"Mam she refuses to come out. It's still very much...you know-"

"Do you wish to keep the Minister waiting Argus," she said fury evident in her eyes. 

So the snitch was brought in. 

Marietta Edgecombe. Cho's best friend. 

The word 'Sneak' was etched on her face with pimples.

"Dear god! How did this happen?" The Minister asked flabbergasted. 

"We did it. Me and Hermione. We jinxed the parchment so that we could catch the snitch when needed," Draco said proudly.

"Lucius will be ashamed," the fatbag gave his unwanted opinion. 

"I'm sure he will not be more ashamed of me as I am that you are our Minister."

"How dare yo-" 

"No need Dolores. No need. He is not our problem. But Dumbledore is. And he needs to be punished for creating this unauthorized organisation for fighting against the Ministry. Mr. Weasley bind his hands. He will be taken straight off to Azkaban. Dolores will take his place as the Headmistress."

"Thank you Minister," the poisonous smile intensified. 

"Oh well if all is settled then I suppose I can," Dumbledore smiled at them and within a blink he made his grand exit with Fawkes.

To god knows where.

.

Umbridge was the new Headmistress. The Headmaster's office had shut itself to her and the DADA office was her office now. Hogwarts hit its lowest point.

"Harry?" Cho approached them in the hall.

"Yeah"

"We need to talk about what Hermione did to Marietta?"

"What did she do exactly? Draco could feel Harry's temper rising.

"What did she do? She-"

"She sold me out, sold you out sold us all out. And she paid the proper price for it."

"Oh c'mon. She is a really nice person. I forced her to join the D.A! She wasn't even willing to!"

"Then she shouldn't have joined! Hogwarts would've never seen this day if it wasn't for her!"

"Oh and everything darling Hermione does is right and brilliant isn't it?"

"It wasn't just Hermione," Draco chimed in," I helped her too."

"No need for excuses Draco. She got what was coming to her. And yes everything Hermione does is right because I won't survive two days without her. And if you speak about her like this in future, I'm going to make sure you get the double amount of pimples that Marietta has on her face.This conversation is over!"

With that they turned to leave a shellshocked Cho behind. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And just in time for Valentine's. 'Tis the time for 14 year olds to declare their undying love for their partner of 2 weeks. Anyways enjoy!


	15. How to drop out like legends

Umbridge's tortures knew no bounds. Everyone was spending more time in detentions and punishments more than they were spending time in classes. 

Harry's 'I must not tell lies' were getting worst day by day. Meanwhile after completely losing hope in winning the Quidditch Cup, the team somehow qualified to the finals. Ron was as usual extremely nervous. Things were interesting. Ginny's seeker on the opposition was none other than Cho. It was gonna be a good match. Especially with Luna's lion headwear thingy.

A slime incident left Umbridge almost quitting Hogwarts. Fred and George with little help from him and Lee and surprisingly Peeves, orchestrated a huge prank. Oh well.

Draco was tired of sitting on the bench and just be a spectator to the quidditch matches. He could tell the same was with Harry. But the times were not good. Not good at all. The match was in an interesting position. They wanted to have faith in Ron but......ugh. Draco face palmed when Ron let another goal pass. 

"Pss, Harry," Hagrid called them from behind. 

"Hagrid? What's wrong?" 

"Come with me. Hermione and Malfoy can come too. I need to show ya something," He gestured for them to follow him.

"Well the match isn't any better so why the hell not?" Draco got up and followed Hagrid. As soon as they started to enter into the Forbidden Forest, Draco began to regret his decision. They walked and walked untill they reached a giant...a giant! An actual giant!

"He's my half brother. Name is Grawp. Found him in the mountains when I went with Madam Maxime. He is such a child. I love him so much," he made googly eyes at that thing. 

"Hagrid you're keeping a giant near a school with 11 year olds?" Hermione spoke like a rational person she was.

"He gave us blast ended skrewts to handle when we were 14 he can to anything," Draco rolled his eyes.

But before anyone could do or say anything, Grawp picked up Hermione.

"Put me down...now," Hermione commanded the giant idiot. And surprisingly he did put her down. Grawp even gave her a special gift, a bell. A giant had a crush on her. 

"If Umbridge terminates me..can ya please take care of him? Make sure he eats and stays healthy?"

"We will try our best," Harry assured.

They returned from the Forbidden Forest with very mixed feelings. Meanwhile 'Weasley is our King' could be heard in the distance. Oh no. More utter humiliation. 

But....but...wait a second, this sounded like a different version. A version which suggested that the Gryffindors actually won? 

_Weasley is our King,_   
_Weasley is our King,_  
_He didn't let the Quaffle in_   
_Weasley is our King._   
  
_Weasley can save anything,_   
_He never leaves a single ring,_   
_That's why Gryffindors all sing:_   
_Weasley is our King._

Unbelievable. 

"I caught the snitch!" Ginny waved enthusiastically. 

"And I didn't let the quaffle in!" Ron said happily while everyone else rejoiced around him.

A happy ending to a wierd day.

.

Defense against the dark arts classes were as predictable and boring as one could hope for. Wands were away and no one had the will to talk. Everyone was was staring at the stale pages of the book. Draco had been on the same page for the last 19 minutes and nobody cared or bothered. All the teachers were giving them a hard time. The owls were almost a month away after all. Both theory and practical exams were going to be handled by experts. Draco was getting nervous by day. Yes he didn't care abou his heritage that much anymore but he did care about his grades and career. 

Everything was calm for a second. And then they heard a small boom. A big one, a bigger, a bigger. Umbridge slowly opened the door and BOOM! A Dragon made of fireworks came in. Fireworks started exploding all over the school. Everyone lost their absolute shits and started rejoicing. They ran outside, burned a few of Umbridge's special quills, and were happy for the first time in a long time. 

They rushed out in the courtyard. Fireworks were exploding everywhere in the building. All the teachers came out. Even Snape was a little fascinated by all of that.

McGonagall could barely control her grin. Flitwick looked like he could dance. So did Sprout. The Professors did absolutely nothing to stop the commotion in the castle. Imagine to be hated that badly. 

Then they arrived. The heroes of the hour. Fred and George Weasley. 

"Accio," they summoned their brooms from where Umbridge had locked them away.

"Listen folks," Fred began.

"We"

"..have decided"

"..to quit School," the brothers said in unison.

"We will not tolerate Umbridge's tyranny and suggest you do the same."

"Also," George began," we are opening our very own joke shop called 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' in Diagon Ally this June. Be there."

"And one last thing, give her hell from us, Peeves," with that the brothers exited as a large 'W' appeared behind them.

Peeves following their orders, bust a cracker near Umbridge's ear. 

Fred and George Weasley just became the part of Hogwarts' legendary history forever.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late.


	16. How to choose a career

Well despite all that was happening, atleast the school was in a mayhem. Peeves took Fred and George's message to heart and carried out pranks to perfection. Harry was sure that he had heard McGonagall telling Peeves how to properly open a chandelier. Iconic. 

Meanwhile Snape had stopped giving Harry occlumency lessons. Harry told them that he had learned occlumency well and thus he was dismissed. Yeah no shit. Ron slept like a fat man on drugs but Draco didn't. He knew perfectly well about Harry's nightmares. 

"Tell you what Potter, I'll teach you occlumency," Draco randomly offered one day.

"What you? Please do you even know?" Hermione scoffed.

"Yes I do. Very well actually. My mum taught me when I was in 2nd year. And a little legillimency too Miss I-wonder-what-Ron's-hair-smells-like-after-being-freshly-washed," Draco smirked.

Hermione looked like an apple and immediately left common room.

Harry almost fell out the couch laughing. 

"You're good," Harry told him.

"I know."

"So you'll teach me right?"

"I offered so yeah I think I'm deep in the pit."

Harry sat up straight. 

"Alright....first lesson, clear all thoughts. Think about your happy place. People that make you happy, your good memories, relax yourself and your brain. Close your eyes." Harry did as he was told.

"Slowly and steadily calm down. Soothe your nerves and slowly empty out your brains...."

Draco watched as Harry's breathing became easy and unrushed. 

"There you go...very good Harry....empty you thoughts.."

Draco slowly reached for his wand.

"Legilimens!" He bore into Harry's mind.

He began to see some mangled thoughts,about his parents, kiss with Cho(ugh), how he looked into Snape's memories, then he began to fight back. Slowly..everything vanished. After 10 seconds, Draco pulled back. 

Harry started panting. 

"You did quite good," Draco stated.

"Really?"

"Yeah. For a first time it was good."

"Snape taught me before,"Harry said uncomfortably. 

"Please you don't have to defend him. He probably just started boring into you without any warning."

"Yeah you're right. I wasn't making any progress with him."

"He is kind of an arsehole if you think about it."

"Kind of? Kind of?" 

"Yeah you're right. Probably the biggest arse to ever attend Hogwarts."

"Well my father could be his prime competition in that category," Harry sighed.

"You're dad? You're kidding," Draco looked at him highly interested.

"Trust me...my father was bit of a...swine."

* * *

Turns out Harry's father bullied Snape and that gave rise to the outright hatred he had for Harry.

As owls were to begin soon, every house leader was giving career counselling sessions to the students. And Umbridge was there to supervise all of them.

Draco was always told to work in the Ministry. Not that he wanted to very much. Especially not under that oaf Fudge. But now, he was bloody sure he wanted to be an Auror. He wanted to literally kick Voldemort's arse. Dickhead.

He walked into the damp potions classroom. An extremely agitated looking Snape sat at his table. He had just finished his session with Kiera Burnham. She left nervously while Umbridge scribbled something on her board with that shit eating grin on her face making her look even more like a toad.

"Mr. Malfoy please come and sit down," Snape told with an equally agitated tone.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy," Umbridge greeted him with a venomous smile. He didn't even bother to acknowledge her existence in the universe at all.

"So tell me about your interests Mr. Malfoy. You're certainly good at potions. I can see you making a career out of that," Snape folded his hands on the table.

"Yes certainly you have continuous good grades in Potions Mr. Malfoy." Umbridge chimed in.

Draco, as usual ignored her.

"I want to become an auror," Draco dead panned. 

Snaped did look a little taken aback.

"Really? Alright. Being an auror requires merits in certain subjects-" 

*cough* *cough*

"Excuse me Severus, you want to become an Auror?" Umbridge interrupted Snape. He looked one step closer to the edge.

"Did I stutter?" Draco answered looking directly in her eyes. 

"Dolores if you could please just let me give my advice to him? You see unlike _some people_ I do not have all day to waste my time on fruitless endeavors. I have to look after other students too," Snape requested annoyance high in his tone.

"Pardon me Severus but this boy? An auror? Please!"

"I don't see any problems. He has good grades in all subjects that require being an auror. Potions, Defense against the dark arts, Transfiguration. He is a little weak in Herbology but never scored less than an E. He works hard on that. Additionally he also does Dark Arts and Ancient Runes. Both of those are gonna help in become an Auror," Snape stated calmly.

*Cough* *Cough*

Snape looked dead inside.

"Well he hasn't been scoring such good Marks in my subject recently." Umbridge scowled at Draco while still maintaining a smile. The Devil worked in mysterious ways. 

"Oh dear haven't I? Well I'm sorry Dolores for making you feel so low and useless as a teacher," Draco made his most sincerely fake sorry face at her.

"Don't you mean Professor Umbridge?" She smiled at him.

"I think I know what I said Dolores."

"Why will you make me feel low Mr. Malfoy? I don't think you have noticed but you're the one that is scoring low marks," the grin filled her face again.

"Well let's take it back then shall we?" Draco got up from the chair and started circling the room.

"Year 1: Professor Quirrel was our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, despite being possessed by Voldemort and having his face on the back of his head," Draco noticed Umbridge flinching, "I scored top grades all the year round. So did many students. He was quite good of a teacher despite his minor...um let's say _head condition. _Any questions? No. Then let's continue. 

Year 2: Professor Lockhart took over the position after Quirrel succumbed to his _head condition. _Nothing to say about this one. He was incompetent, superficial and all an all a giant piece of turd. May he recover from his alzheimer's. This year we mostly got questions about his hair and ~electric~ smile while worrying about being petrified by a giant arse snake at any given moment. Everyone was either good this year or didn't give a shit about his doe eyes. But, we were still allowed to use magic in the classroom. And we could talk. Mostly about him but still.

Any questions? No? Ok.

Year 3: Professor Remus Lupin. Best Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher to set foot in this building, probably ever. We learned the most this year. Everyone was interested and eager to perform in this subject all thanks to his amazing and unique teaching methods-" 

"He is also a filthy half blood!" Umbridge snapped. 

"That has nothing to do with what an outstanding teacher he is. He taught Harry to produce a patronus when he was 13. I believe we had the best progress as a class that year.

Year 4: Professor Mad eye Moody. Well not exactly him, as in Voldemort's crazy follower Barty Crouch Jr. He was batshit, but taught us a lot. It was gritty and realistic. He was an imposter but we still got good grades and made good progress. 

Now here we are Dolores, Year Five: Miss Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister,highly qualified Half blood," she stared daggers at him the moment half blood left his mouth. He smirked. 

"-who was appointed by our _extremely respected _Minister himself and taught us using methods which are approved by the Ministry itself and are considered to be the most effective for our young minds. The results? Good students start doing quite horribly due to complete lack of practical application of magic. Dolores then becomes the Headmistress. Never had a Headmaster recieved such resistance and rebellion from students before. The whole school turns into a battleground. Despite her discipline and strictness, Hogwarts had never been more chaotic. A secret student society taught students more this year than Defense Against The Dark Arts Teacher. Any questions now Dolores?" He said without taking his eyes off her.

"You insolent fool, you absolute...how dare you insult me so?" She was trembling with fury.

"Because Dolores, you are a good for nothing toad. Thank you for your time Professor Snape," He turned to leave.

"Pleasure was all mine Mr. Malfoy. Send in the next student please and keep giving effort on Herbology," Draco could swear Snape had a hint of smile on his face. Dolores looked grim. Good times. Strange times.

* * *

Dinner that day was amazing. Apparently McGonagall had also pointed out what a brilliant teacher Dolores was. She was having a conversation with Snape. He got the most pleasant smile from him as soon as he the conversation was finished. Draco was pretty sure Flitwick gave him a thumbs up and then high fived Sprout. 

"Dolores the Turkey is excellent!" He waved at her smiling.

"So is the gravy!" Harry followed his lead.

She probably killed the really nice plate with her fork but ignored them. 

Ah well maybe O.W.LS were not gonna suck that much after all.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry. You're probably bored as hell at home. Me too. Watched FRIENDS again. Anyways stay home, stay safe. Probably will write another one soon enough.


	17. How to pass exams when there's a high chance you'll die

Draco watched Ron as he hyperventelated in his bed at 3 am with potions book still open in front of him. 

"I can't, I can't!! I'm a bloody disappointment! Mum will hate me!! I can't!! Harry!!" 

Harry was just staring at the ceiling.

"Please Ron you'll be fine. Its just the practicals. You can memorize that much right?" Dean tried to help.

"If you're this nervous Ron, think about me! Tomorrow's the day I die!" Neville was a trainwreck. That's it. That was all Draco had to say about his condition. 

He was a little jittery himself. I mean yes he knew everything but still? What if there was a curveball question that he had no idea about? Well he will have to see in the morning.

"Calm down everything will be fine. Just get some sleep Ron. Even 1 hour will make you feel better. Just try to rest you morons!" Draco hid behind his blanket. But sleep never came.

* * *

Granger as usual was devouring every book she could find on anything. Eating was also not an option that day it seemed. Every Fifth year shared nervous glances and awkward smiles and good lucks. Ron looked ready to pass out. 

Honestly? Draco felt the same way.

One by one they were led into class rooms for their practical OWLs. Draco nailed Potions and gave himself a little pat on the back. The panel of teachers and other 'potion experts' or judges or whatever looked very impressed. Even Snape gave him an approving scowl. 

Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Care of Magical creatures hell even Herbology went quite smoothly. Finally time for Defense Against The Dark Arts came. That meant Umbridge. 

"Welcome Draco dear," Umbridge greeted with a venomous smile, " let's see what you can do."

Draco rolled his eyes and did what the examiner told him to. 

"Bravo Mr. Malfoy I see your class has been quite efficient despite proper training," She glanced at Umbridge with unmissable shade.

"Anything else you'll like to show us? Like a cherry on top?" 

"Well I can cast a patronus," He prepared himself.

"Which you learned illegally," Umbridge sneered at him.

"If you mean 'not from you but a 15 year old child' by 'illegal' then yes. Congratulations. You just proved your incompetence in a room full of your peers."

Umbridge lips formed a thin line for which Draco was sure he'll have to pay later in some way.

Amelia Bones, Draco now recognized her as Susan Bones's aunt, let out a light chuckle. 

"Enough Draco your not allowed to disrespect a teacher. Please cast your patronus so this act of rebellion doesn't affect your grade," she said highly amused.

"Expecto Patronum!" Draco's thestral burst out from his wand and soared around the room. 

"Majestic! A thestral. Quite rare I must say. Thank you Draco you're good to go."

Draco thanked everyone and found Harry, Hermione and Ron waiting for him outside the room. 

"So how did it go?" He asked as they walked towards the great hall. 

"Quite good actually. I actually managed to get a few words out in the Potions one," Ron said genuinely happy.

"Dark Arts went the best for me," Harry chimed happily. 

"Of course it did Harry. My exams went good too. I think I'll get an E in Herbology as well. All depends on the theory exams now."

"Mine went terrible! I think I'll fail everything!" Harry, Ron and Draco rolled their eyes at the same time as soon as the words left Hermione's mouth.

"Please you will probably end up having an extra O for good manners or excellent delivery or something," Ron stated the obvious.

"Don't get your hopes up. We still have astronomy at night," Granger said biting into her potato.

"So you do hope you'll get an extra O? You're an absolutely mad women has anyone told you that?" Hermione simply glared at Ron. 

After dinner, they proceeded towards the Astronomy tower for their exams.

Draco was trying to figure out the position of the moon when they suddenly heard a commotion.

"Oh my God look its Umbridge! She is going towards Hagrid's hut!" Ron cried.

"I think she is shacking Hagrid. Look McGonagall is coming!" Hermione pointed towards the approaching Transfiguration Professor. 

"You will not harm him! Not on my watch!" McGonagall fired a spell at her. But it seemed like Umbridge had minions. They stunned McGonagall thrice right in the chest and she lost consciousness. 

Hagrid was taken away. 

McGonagall had to be taken to St. Mungo's for immediate treatment. Three stunning spells at this age? McGonagall was a fighter.

"I can't believe it! McGonagall is gone? What will we do now?" Ron said munching on his toast.

"We will give our exams and make her proud," although she didn't seem like it, Hermione was absolutely bummed at McGonagall's absence. 

The theory part is their OWLs began. 

Ron looked done with the paper and life itself. Hermione was crushing it. Draco concentrated on his. 

"Ahh!" 

Draco looked up and saw Harry was on the floor.

"Are you okay boy?" Flitwick asked him,concerned. 

"I'm fine I just..." Harry trailed off. 

"Well let me take you to the Hospital wing," he offered.

"But the exam...?" 

"Safety first! You'll take it later on. When you feel fine. Now c'mon." Harry was escorted out by him.

Draco and others exchanged a glance. Son of a bitch let Voldemort in again.

After the exams they all went to the hospital wing.

"I'm fine just...thank God! You're here. I saw a dream. Like a vision. Draco Sirius is in danger!" 

"What!?" Draco immediately gave him all his attention. 

"Yes he is. He was in the black corridor I've been seeing throughout the year. And Voldemort attacked him. I have to see him. I'll have to see if he is safe," Harry explained frantically. 

"Harry this may be Voldemort's plan to lure you out. He may be showing you visions to put you in danger," Hermione tried to reason with him. As much he hated to admit it, maybe she was right. But what if Sirius was actually in danger? What if he was already...

Draco didn't dare finish that sentence.

"We have to tell someone from the order. But McGonagall's gone." 

"How can we Harry? We can't exactly contact Remus or anyone else now can we?" Hermione said brainstorming probably a million ways right then.

"Snape! Snape is in the Order. We can tell him." 

"Weasley you're a genius," Draco said genuinely. 

"I don't think he'll help Sirius. We need to check up on him. And save him if necessary."

Ron, Hermione and him exchanged glances. There was no way Harry was gonna let this pass.

"Let's check in with him once then?" Draco offered.

"But how? We can't exactly write a 'hello mate alright with you?' letter now can we?" Ron chimed in.

"We can do that with the fireplace. Like Sirius did last summer," Harry offered.

"But how can we? All the floor networks are being looked over by the Ministry. But...Umbridge's probably isn't. We can access her fireplace," Hermione offered.

"But we'll need a distraction. Something to keep her out of the office. It might me a good time to call in some help," Draco took out his D.A. coin.

Neville, Luna and Ginny showed up.

"What do you want us to do Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Distract Umbridge. Keep her out of the office for atleast ten minutes. I'll try to be as fast as possible. Draco will go with me. The rest of you stay out. And maybe try to find Snape."

Draco and Harry looked at each other.

"Got it," all of them dispersed. 

There was a commotion soon. Draco was fairly sure it had already occupied Umbridge's attention. 

They saw the chance and went in.

"Well go on now Harry," Draco just wanted to be done with it.

"Yes," he watched as Harry's head went in.

"Well is he there? Harry is he there?"

A moment later Harry popped back out.

"He is not there Draco! Voldemort has him. We have to go to the Ministry to save him."

Dread set in Draco's stomach. 

The door burst open.

"Oh you're not going anywhere," Umbridge said menacingly. 

Their friends were brought in by the Inquisitorial Squad. 

"Mr. Potter let's have a chat shall we?" 

She poured herself a cup of tea.

.


	18. How to escape from the Idiot Central Squad

Draco sneered at Theo as he almost poked him in the eye with his wand. Hermione flinched as Umbridge slapped Harry again. 

"Where is he boy? Tell me and I might spare you and your little friends!" She snapped at Harry.

"I'm telling you I don't know! He didn't tell me!" Harry repeated his answer for the third time. 

Snape entered the room.

"You asked for me Dolores?" 

"Yes Severus will you be kind enough to fetch me some veritaserum?" She smiled and Draco mentally threw up five times.

"No Dolores I'm afraid I'm out of that particular elixir. Anything else?" Draco had a gut feeling that he was lying.

"No-"

"He's got Padfoot! He's got Padfoot where it's hidden!" Harry shouted at Snape. 

"What? Who is Padfoot? What is he talking about Severus?"

Please don't....Snape please.....

"No idea," he dead panned and left. Was Snape becoming a considerate person?

"Fine then you children leave me no choice. We'll have to use a little thing called the Cruciatis Curse," she took out her wand.

Dread set in Draco's stomach as one of the cats in Umbridge's plates meowed. He watched Neville flinch at the very mention of the horrid curse.

His parents.

"You can't! The curse is illegal!" Hermione cried desperately. 

"What Cornelius doesn't need to know won't hurt him," she folded the picture of the bloated Minister on her table. Why did she had his picture on the table? I mean she was his assistant but anyways. Draco had more concerns than to worry about Umbridge and Fudge's exact relationship. Like his friend getting tortured.

"Wait! I know what Dumbledore is planning! Don't we Ron? Draco?" She looked at him desperately. 

"Yeah!" Draco and Ron went along with it.

"We know! Yes Harry remember? The carnage against the Ministry?" 

"The carnage?" Harry looked at him confused.

Draco gave him a look that highly said:

_Oh for fucks sake Potter just bear with us._

"Yes! The carnage! In the Forbidden Forest right Hermione?" Thankfully the thick bastard took the hint.

"Yes. Let us show you the thing he is planning to use as his secret weapon." Hermione flashed Umbridge a smile that will rival her own in terms of fake sincerity. Hermione really was very bright in many ways.

Umbridge looked a little hesitant. 

"Okay fine guide me. But only Mr Potter and Miss Granger will come with me. The rest of you will be kept hostage."

"Take care," Hermione whispered as she went past him. 

"Take care? What the hell are you doing?" Draco asked truly clueless about her intentions. 

"Oi keep your pudgy hands off me!" Ron tried to push Crabbe in vain.

"Shut up! You're hostages. Behave like it," Theo snapped at them.

"What are you the guards of azkaban?" Neville asked struggling in Goyle's grip.

"The way they are sucking the life out of this room like dementors, I'd say so. Or maybe it's just Umbridge's vibe." 

"You will not talk about Headmistress like that!" Pansy pulled Ginny's hair a bit. She spit in her face. Oh to have her as a sister. 

"Look we are not going anywhere till our friends come back. Can you please let us relax a bit?" Luna asked nicely. Draco was ready to kick Theo's pathetic arse if he tried anything funny with her.

"Yeah alright. But you're not going anywhere!" He shouted.

"That's exactly what she said a second ago Nott," Draco rolled his eyes and settled down in a chair.

"Who gave you the permission to sit down Malfoy?" He walked towards him doing his best to look threatening. 

"Theo do you remember?" Draco asked.

"Remember what?"

"C'mon work your brain a little bit Mr. Nott the elite leader of Idiot Central squad."

"Inquisitorial! What am supposed to be remembering?" 

"The time I asked or cared about your opinion today? Cause I don't and one of you sockets will lack an eye if you don't shut up." Draco glared at him.

"Remember the Dark Arts spells I told you about last year? I still haven't applied some of them on anyone. I would really hate if the elite leader of the Idiot Central Squad became the victim to them," 

"You..you don't have your wand," he stammered. 

"Bold of you to assume I'll need a wand at all," Draco smirked. Of course he was gloating. He was 15 and definitely not Merlin himself for crying out loud.

That shut him up.

Draco settled down in his seat.

"Draco care for a chocolate or two?" Ron handed him one of Fred and George's vomit toffees and its antidote with a mischievous smile. Weasleys are truly unpredictable. 

"Sure Ron," he took them gladly and exchanged knowing glances with Neville, Luna and Ginny.

"I'll have two too," Ginny grabbed aswell.

After stuffing the vomit and cure at light speed, they waited for Crabbe and Goyle to notice, who where, as expected already drooling. 

"Here have some," Ron strategically offered him only the vomit ones.

In simple words, Umbridge's cat plates got the worst of it. 

While they were scrambling, the rest of them grabbed their wands.

"What did you do to them?" Theo asked trying to carry them to the hospital ward.

"Definitely not this," Ginny hit him squarely with a bat bogey hex.

Neville stunned Pansy and Millicent Bulstrode, who unfortunately fell in Crabbe's vomit.

"I did not mean to do that," Neville said truly disgusted. 

"Well you did it. Let's go!"

Ron threw them the cure chocolates.

"Eat it when your stomach feels fine!" He shouted while they fled the horrid scene.

"Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

"To the Forbidden Forest. Right Draco?" Luna smiled at him.

"Yeah C'mon," they picked up pace.

They encountered Snape.

"Should I even try to stop you lot?" He asked, done with the world Draco presumed.

"No." He answered. 

"Come back in one shape," he left without another word.

"That was wierd," Ginny said.

"He is wierd. C'mon." They started running again.

"Where are you going?" Filch tried to stop them.

Draco punched him. And the man was knocked out.

"Don't have time for this bullshit," he shrugged. "And the Headmistress's office needs a little cleaning." 

* * *

While they were halfway into reaching the Forbidden Forest, they spotted Harry and Hermione, Umbridge-less.

"What happened to the hag?" Neville asked mirroring all of their curiosity. 

"The centaurs carried them with her for punishment. She disrespected them and was using racial slurs. She got what was coming to her," Hermione said visibly furious.

"And Grawp also crushed 'Hermy' with a hug," Harry said amused.

"Shut up," Hermione rolled her eyes. "How did you guys escape?"

"Who is Grawp?" Neville asked.

"Long story. Hagrid's brother.Vomit, bat bogey hexes, stunning spells. Weasley and Weaslette were absolutely brilliant," Draco explained.

"He punched Filch in the face and knocked him out!" Neville said highly enthusiastic. 

"Let's just say the next DADA teacher is not going to like the smell of their office," Ron said proudly.

"Where are we going next Harry?" Luna asked.

"We have to go to the Ministry. To see if Sirius is okay or not. But how will we ever reach the place in time?"

"I know a means of transport," Luna smiled dreamily. 

They all followed Luna to a rather unexplored part of the Forbidden Forest.

Thestrals. Of course.

Luna approached one to pet it. It willingly responded to Luna's touch.

"Hop on. This is our ride." More thestrals came out of the shadows.

"How can we ride something we can't even see?" Ron asked rather flabbergasted. And rightfully so.

"C'mon it will be easy," Draco went to pet a thestral as well. His patronus. He was so proud. 

The thestral seemed to like him. It smelled Draco's hair, and nuzzled him a bit. They were so wrong about thestrals . Painted out bad from the start because of their dark pasts and stories surrounding them . Draco had made so many wrong choices. But standing there, petting a known omen of death, his patronus who will be his ride to save his uncle, he knew he had made the right choice when he didn't kill that muggle. 

"I'm scared," Hermione said visibly uncomfortable. 

"C'mon," Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and placed it on the thestral. Soon she began to relax and pet it.

"Ron why don't you ride with her? To soothe her nerves?" Draco suggested knowingly. Neville vigorously nodded his head in agreement while Ginny and Harry encouraged them. Luna smiled in agreement. 

"Oh..okay," Hermione seemed suprised but looked elated when Ron agreed so quickly. God bless love sick idiots.

"Alright ready everyone?" Luna asked once everyone was mounted on the thestrals.

The patted the backs and the Thestrals took to the air.

Immediately Ron began cursing but straightened up when Hermione grabbed him tightly. Cursing was on though. Draco suddenly remembered how long he hadn't been up in the air.

It felt good, feeling the wind in his hair. Wrong, it felt euphoric. He had never felt so free in his entire life. 

He let go of his hands freely and spread them, laughing.

Harry seemed to have felt something similar. He was widely grinning. 

Luna seemed used to it. She looked calm, peaceful, serene. Draco may have blushed ever so slightly. 

The thestrals seemed to know where they were going. They soon landed in London and could not care less of what the Muggles thought of teenagers descending down the middle of London out of thin air. That was the Ministry's problem.

They went to one of the phone booths to enter into the Ministry. 

"What was the code again? Erm," Harry tried.

"Move I'll handle it," Draco entered '62442' when the cool female voice began:

_Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please say your names and positions. _

They entered the necessary information and the 'Guests' batches came out of the phone. Their descent to the Ministry began.

"You know the Malfoys have a special phone booth," Draco said 

"Draco no one wants to hear about your special phone booth to the Ministry," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Nevermind."

The elevator stopped. They all got out.

There was the sign of the Ministry, Posters of Fudge, long grand wooden corridor, 

And Sirius Black, Draco's favourite uncle, possibly somewhere in it.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dolores, what's good?" - Ninki Minjaj.( please tell me you got this reference)


	19. How to face your demons

They went into the Elevator. 

"The department of mysteries," Harry instructed.

"Harry you're sure right?" Hermione asked nervously. 

"Yes I'm absolutely positive you'll see," Harry said clearly anxious. 

They entered the black corridor of the department. And there were so many doors. 

"Alright big guy which one?" Draco asked him.

"The one which has a big white light at the end of it. I know it. We'll just have to keep opening them until we find the one."

"But Harry didn't your dream only had one door?" Ron asked. 

"Well keep looking! I know he is here!" Harry angrily took off to open the first door. 

The rest of them exchanged a glance. There was no guarantee that Sirius was here. And no guarantee that all of them were gonna leave the Ministry alive.

Nevertheless, they went in the first door.

It was full of big glass containers with..

"Brains? What kind of sick Ministry fuckery is this?" Ron said disgusted. 

Honestly, Draco had no idea Ministry dedicated a whole room to brains. Slimy brains. Fudge really was messed up in so many ways. 

"Let's get out of here and keep looking," Ginny got out and they followed pursuit. 

As soon as they got out the corridor began to circle and the doors got shuffled. 

"This is just getting brilliant by the minute isn't it?" Ron was already running thin on patience. 

"C'mon let's go through that one," Neville opened another one.

This one seemed like a Ministry courtroom. It had an old stone archway which reminded Draco of Stonehenge and there was a thin black veil hanging through the veil. 

Harry, Neville and Luna seemed absolutely fascinated by it. 

"I see her Draco, don't you?" Luna whispered to him mesmerized. 

"What Luna c'mon? We have to go. We have to keep looking," Draco grabbed her hand to get her out of her stance. 

"No! Draco look! She...she..."

"Luna?" He softly called out her name, "we have to go."

Luna seemed to break out of her reverie. But as they walked outside the room, they kept holding hands.

"Flagrate!" Granger marked the door with an 'X' so they wouldn't approach it again.

They opened another door. And it glowed with a faint white light. 

"This is it!" Ron smiled at Harry.

"Yeah it is c'mon I know where he is."

They all followed Harry through the corridor. Draco's heart slowly picked up pace with each step. What if Sirius was actually here and what if he was actually...

They stopped.

"But he was here! I saw it...I swear.."

"Oh Harry," Hermione tried to sympathize with him. Stupid idiot Harry. But Draco would've done the same. Draco looked at the orb they had stopped in front of. 

_S.P.T to A.P.W.B.D _

_The Dark lord _

_&(?) Harry Potter _

What was it? But before Draco could ponder more on that thought, they were under attack. 

"Hand over the orb Harry Potter and you and your friends will go free," his father, Lucius Malfoy, threatened Harry.

* * *

They all gathered round him. 

"He will not give you anything Malfoy," Neville spat at his father. Draco was numb. He wasn't sure what to do or what to say. It was him after so many months. He couldn't even look him in the eyes. What was he supposed to say to him anyway? That he had missed him? That he was angry at him for being Voldemort's slave? That he was ashamed of him? Draco looked his father in the eye for a flash of a second. A wave of emotions seemed to have overwhelmed both of them. Lucius seemed at a loss of words as well. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my baby sister's darling boy! You recognize me young man? I'm your aunty Bella," Bellatrix Lestrange, Draco's aunty Bella, let out a maniacal laugh. 

"Now now boy no need to be scared. There is still time to redeem yourself, be a part of your family again. Just hand over the Orb and we will be giddily on our way to home," Draco looked at all his friends and then at his Father and his pleading eyes. 

"Over my dead body," he disarmed Bellatrix and they all began to run with the orb. 

Ginny collapsed three entire shelves on two of the death eaters. They all began to duel with the death eaters. Draco stunned Dolohov and then came face to face with his father. 

"Draco," he looked at him with the desperation of a father, not the cruelty of a death eater. 

"Hello Father."

"Hand it over. We can go home then. I'll make sure-"

"Save it. You think I ran away so that I can go back to be his servant? He is evil father. And he doesn't deserve anyone or anything. He has destroyed you and our family. And so many more," he said anger boiling in his chest.

"Draco I promised him I'll kill you the next time I'll see you. I'm saving you from a terrible fate. He is a fare judge Draco. If I don't someone else here will kill you. Come home my boy! Listen to your Father. I beg you!" 

"Wise judge? Wise judge? Tell me torturing how Neville's parents to insanity, giving Harry an abused and neglected childhood, killing innocent muggles and muggleborns are good things? And the fact that you agreed to be a pawn in his game? I would've died! I would've killed my self!" He screamed at him.

"I had no choice-"

"No! You did. I know you did. I know you willingly joined him. I'm ashamed of you. Kill me if you have to but I will not go back. I will never go back."

Lucius turned still like stone. He raised his wand. 

"You leave me no choice Draco. I will have to duel you for the prophecy."

"You'll loose," Draco prepared for the duel.

They started to duel. His father was good. But not good enough. Aristrocracy has its luxurious perks. You never have to fight anyone. Just complain in your big mansion about things, use your power to do and change whatever you want and drink some more wine to celebrate. His Father was way out of practice. 

They reached the courtroom with the archway again. Draco passed the prophecy to Harry. Everyone except him, Neville and Harry were injured. Neville already had a lisp.

"Dont give it to them Harry!" Neville said dodging another blow from Bellatrix. 

Things were falling apart. They were outnumbered miserably. It was the day they were gonna die.

All of a sudden, Dolohov felt to the ground. Draco spotted Kingsley Shaklebolt! More members of the Dumbledore's army came in. Tonks, Remus, Moody, Mr. Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher and Sirius! He was here and was unscathed. Draco let out a sigh of relief. They began to take on the Death Eaters.

"Sirius you are safe!" Draco said whole assisting him in a duel with Crabbe Sr.

"Ofcourse I'm alright. I was upstairs feeding buckbeak and look what a mess you've got yourself in. Stupid Harry. He loves me too much. Oh look your dear aunty is here as well!" He smirked at Bellatrix. 

Ah Sirius doing Sirius things. There was a new atmosphere in the room. Draco and Tonks took down Goyle Sr. Together. 

"Wotcher cousin," she winked at him.

"Wotcher," he grinned back.

Sirius looked like he was having too much fun dueling with his favourite cousin. 

"Ah ha Bella is that the best you can do?" He laughed as he dodged another one of her spells.

Draco and Harry took on his Father smiling ear to ear. It was all gonna be okay. 

And then it was not.

In split of a moment Sirius was hit square in the chest...and...and...he passed...through the veil.

Draco felt like his world was crashing down. He couldn't feel anything. It wasn't possible. Not him. Anyone but him. 

He looked at Harry. Devastated, numb, broken.

Harry looked at him. His eyes giving away everything. Draco knew the pain was too much. 

"We can save him? We have to go right through there? Remus? C'mon Remus let's go. Draco?" He looked at him again. Pleading. Maybe they could. Maybe..

"Yes maybe. We should, we can.." words fell dry in his mouth.

"Harry, Draco we can't..." Remus looked on the verge of tears.

"This can't be it it can't!" Draco screamed through tears.

Harry burst into sobs and screamed uncontrollably. Remus held him back. Draco fell on his knees. Harry began to run towards the archway.

"No! We can't loose you Harry," he hugged him tightly. 

"He was the only family..." he managed through the sobs. 

They just sobbed in silence. Harry's grief turned into rage. 

"You want the prophecy Lucius? Here it is!" He smashed the orb on the floor. It dissolved in white smoke.

The death eaters began to flee. 

"Oh no you don't," Harry began to persue Bellatrix.

They all followed him out to the corridor.

"Crucio!" He screamed at her.

She fell in pain. And then started laughing. 

"You've got to mean it boy," she said to him smiling devilishly. Draco shakes with rage. 

"Crucio!" Before he knew it she let out a painful wail. Draco liked it. For Sirius. And then, he arrived. The Dark Lord himself. 

"Harry Potter! We meet again! And Mr. Malfoy, you're still alive," he smiled at him. Draco blood boiled.

"My lord! You're here!" Bellatrix smiled like she had seen an unicorn.

"Shut up Bellatrix. Your incompetence has made me come out of my hiding."

She cowered in fear and fascination.

"Don't forget me Tom." Dumbledore arrived, with twinkle in the eye, and hint of rage. 

"Dumbledore! So kind of you to come to witness your favourite student's destruction." 

Dumbledore simply kept his firm gaze at him.

"Out of my way Bellatrix. It's going to be me and him," he approached Harry. Then his form dispersed and began to circle Harry.

The Minister arrived with Charlie Weasley in tow. 

"My God!" He finally grasped with the fact that the Dark Lord was back.

Draco looked at Harry. Was he dying too? 

And then Harry fell unconscious and Voldemort returned to his original form.

"He is back! He is really back!" The daft fool stated the obvious to everyone in the room.

Voldemort took Bellatrix and quickly made his exit.

"Do you finally believe us Cornelius?" Dumbledore calmly asked Fudge as he tended to an unconscious Harry.

Before he could say anything, the reporters arrived. 

Voldemort was back. Finally back. But Sirius was gone forever.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 40th Birthday to the love of my life, Draco Lucius Malfoy ❤


	20. How to not give up hope when everything sucks and you're dying

They couldn't find Sirius's body. Draco felt numb. Harry had just gained consciousness. He looked worse. The entire trip back to Hogwarts was a harrowing nightmare. 

"Draco?" He looked up. It was Remus. The man looked heartbroken. I guess when your sole best friend who was the only one alive and not a back stabbing rat dies, it does that to you.

"Draco I hope you know he loved you. He wanted you and Harry to live with him you know? Me too actually. He said,'give me a break Moony my house is big enough to accomodate a werewolf, a hippogriff and two angsty teenagers,' always the joker," he smiled wistfully. "Never let me feel alone, even in prison, I always...al..ways knew he was there...for..me," he choked back tears.

Ofcourse. It was so obvious. Remus lost the love of his life that day, the only reason to wake up every day, the light of his life, his Sirius. Without hesitation, Draco hugged his professor. 

He sobbed into his shoulder. 

"I don't know how I will live without him. We were so close to our happy ending...."

"It'll be alright. Something or someone will make the pain go away," Tonks made a wierd hippocampi face. It made Remus smile a little. Draco thought of Luna. 

He let go of him.

The night was sleepless. The next day they woke up for the last day of their 5th Year. 

"You okay?" He asked Harry. 

"Coping you?"

He barely nodded. Ron and Hermione gave them reassuring smiles. Honestly Draco was glad for the friendships they had made.

But they unfortunately ran into the Idiot Central Squad.

"Such a pity, we can't even deduct your house marks!" Pansy snarked.

"Yeah they will be in negatives if we do," Theo smiled maliciously. 

"You know what-" Harry took his wand out before Theo could reach his pocket.

"What is this commotion?" Mcgonagall snapped at them.(Yes she was back!!!!)

"Nothing Minerva just my students informing the Gryffindors of their house's poor performance this year," Snape remarked from the side.

"Is that so? 100 points to each Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom ,Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Lovegood for fighting death eaters while being teenagers when the Minister himself was being absolutely incompetent. The Inquisitorial Squad is disbanded as their appointer is in Ministry custody and no longer a member of Hogwarts faculty. 50 points from each of the members for deducting marks from other houses without explanation and reasons and thus not giving them a fair chance at winning. Anything else Severus?" She glared daggers at him.

Snape and just a bunch of idiots took their cue and swiftly left the scene. Gryffindor won with Ravenclaw as second. For the first time, Draco was glad at his house's poor performance. 

Dumbledore now returned with his glory newly reinstated and addressed the room.

"Good morning children. We are having breakfast together after a long time. I must apologise for everything you had to go through this year because of me or anyone else. It's been truly hard. As you know, Lord Voldemort is back. So Mr. Potter had been right about his return for the entire year. And yes he was the one to murder Mr. Diggory. But if circumstances arise you must fight him and his ideals like Mr. Malfoy did ever so bravely defying his father and family. Also, Sirius Black is dead. And he died an innocent man. He stayed fiercely loyal to his friends till his last breath. It was Pettigrew who murdered that fateful night. So we must honour the memory of Mr. Black with respect. As for now, enjoy your last day at Hogwarts before your new adventure begins next year," he raised his goblet.

Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore later on. After sulking for a bit, he went into the Forbidden Forest. Unsurprisingly, he found Luna with the Thestrals there.

"Hello," she smiled brightly at him.

"Hi"

"So how are you dealing with things?"

Draco went on to stroke another Thestral. 

"Honestly I don't know how I'll ever accept his death. But I guess time will heal some sort scars? But I'm coping. I think I'll be alright. Eventually."

"Good. You're brave Draco. And so was Sirius. Dad tells me he was the biggest prankster on earth. Always made people laugh. He was even kind to my Dad. And he was a little... different like me. Just play a little pranks here and there to honour his memory."

"Your dad knew him?"

"Yeah he did. And he quite liked him actually. How are you dealing with the other thing?"

_Oh. The other thing._

"You mean my dad getting arrested? Quite nicely actually. Mum will be fine. She is very strong. A part of me knows that Father deserves to be in Azkaban. I hope he thinks things through during his time there."

"Do you want to ride them for a while with me?" Luna asked enthusiastically.

"Sure"

They each mounted on a Thestral and took off.

"I swear I can do this all my life," Luna told him smiling.

He smiled back," you're not wierd Luna, you're unique and amazing. And so is your father I'm sure." 

"He is," she said dreamily.

Those were some blissful 2 hours.

"How did it go with Dumbledore?" Hermione asked Harry at dinner. 

"It went fine," he said promptly dodging anymore questioning.

"Draco I have a proposition," Ron said.

"Yes Ron I will go to the school dance with you," he answered bored.

"Ha ha very funny. About where you're gonna live."

Draco stayed silent. I mean he guessed he could live at Grimmauld Place. But it wouldn't be the same. 

"Listen Mum thinks you should come live with us. I mean if you want to?"

Draco thought about that for a minute. He was out of options and Mrs. Weasley was adorable. Plus Fred and George will be there all the time. 

"Sure why not? Just don't make me share a room with you. I can't stand Chudley Canons posters," he smiled at him.

"Hey they will make a comeback!" Ron defended his favourite team.

"Yes and I am a Hufflepuff," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up you lot Dumbledore is speaking," Hermione hushed them.

"Good Evening Children," he began," this is your last night before a new year begins at Hogwarts. To our departing students, you'll be missed and good luck on your future endeavours. In the meanwhile feast!" 

A brilliant spread appeared before them. No one spared any time.

"God that was heavy," Ron grumbled soothing his belly.

"You always eat like that," Harry commented.

"Oh I'm sorry for having a bigger appetite," he rolled his eyes.

"Another year gone huh?" Neville said.

"Seems like it," Dean yawned.

"Hey anyone want to play exploding snap?" Seamus said promptly.

Safe to say by the end of the night Seamus had made the bed set on fire 5 times.

* * *

"Oi stop pulling his hair you!" Ron yelled at a 1st year. 

"Prefect duties amiright?" 

"God Granger has grown on you," Draco said amused.

They all headed towards the train.

"Seamus you're going to need some fire safety measures classes one of these days," Neville said a little traumatized from last night.

"Give him a break will you?" Dean defended his 'boyfriend'.

"You guys should've gotten some sleep," Hermione commented.

"Sleep is for the weak Hermione," Ginny deadpanned. They immediately burst out laughing.

"Harry you alright?" Luna asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay. I've got some excellent company," he smiled at all of them.

"You bet your arse you do. Most people will die to spend a second with Draco Malfoy," he elbowed him.

"Yes imaginary characters sure. But I'm glad we are friends. And don't worry we will all defeat Voldemort," he smiled.

"How's that?" Neville asked.

"Because we have the one thing he lacks"

"Nose? Empathy? Humanity?" Draco remarked

"No, something worth fighting for," Harry rolled his eyes. "And yes noses too."

"I still think we shouldn't call him by his name," Ron mumbled.

"Okay Ronald we will defeat Mr. Tom, a dildo lover with the power of our noses!" Draco announced dramatically.

"Malfoy you're so dead!" Draco took off running towards the train with Ron in trail.

.

The future was terrifying. They had no idea to defeat Mr. Tom, a dildo lover. But no one was sacred. Because they were all gonna fight him together. 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my GOD thank you so much everyone for reading! I never expected my first fic to receive such widespread support and love. You guys are the absolute best!! This is not the end(we have two more books worth of content to work through). Secondly, Fuck JKR. Honestly HP belongs to us fans now. She had no right to make those comments. I apologise to our trans fam. I'm so sorry guys(in pride month??? In fucking PRIDE MONTH?!?!?). I know how much this hurt you guys. I'm so glad the cast is speaking against her(Daniel Jacob Radcliffe Ilyyyyy🤗). Anyways, I love you all. See you soon! Stay safe!(also the world may be ending tomorrow so I might as well do this)


End file.
